A True Masquerade
by Scattered Salvation
Summary: She was Sirius' sweet torment. "It was the first time I had met her and the first time I'd thought that such a beautiful girl was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen. My beautiful angel was really a hideous Slytherin." AU Sirius/OFC
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer **- I don't own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from this. Any Original Characters are of my own creation.

**AN: **This is a long one-shot that I've split up into four parts, sort of. I'd love to hear feedback. I hope you enjoy...  
_-SS_

* * *

**A True Masquerade**  
_**Part One**_

"_Get out of my way." The sweet voice was laced with so much malice and annoyance that I just had to turn around and see who owned it. My eyes caught sight of the most dazzling narrowed blue eyes I'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. They were placed on the face of an angel, who was glaring daggers at me. Not even the soft brown hair delicately framing her face diminished the anger in those sparkling orbs. Her pretty pink lips pulled back into a sneer as her eyes narrowed further, if that was even possible. "Are you deaf as well as immobile? I will say it slower so you can read my lips." Oh and did I read those full lips. "Get…out…of…my…way." I didn't move. Hell, I couldn't move. I was frozen, staring at the most gorgeous creature in the wizard world. With a roll of those pretty eyes she pushed passed me. Only then did I notice her true disdain, when she wiped the hand that had touched me on her outer robes._

It was the first time I had met her and the first time I'd thought that such a beautiful girl was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen. It was also the first time I ever felt a tightening in my chest that was almost unbearable. It wasn't until she walked to the opposite side of the Great Hall that it hit me, right under my ribs where I thought my heart inhabited. My beautiful angel was really a hideous Slytherin.

Even now at nineteen I still get caught up in her beauty. That is until she opens that pretty little mouth of hers.

"Why are _they_ here?" Her thin arms crossed over her plump chest and I thought how easy it would be to pin her down and have my wicked way with her. I suppose it was Dumbledore's presence in the room that stopped me from doing the unthinkable. James was standing protectively in front of his new wife, his wand ready to fire a dangerous curse at the elegant intruder. Yet I couldn't even manage to point my own wand at her. Thinking back now, even in school I could never properly bully her. It was as if every time I saw her she silently sent a mysterious curse at me. My throat would dry out and my mind would manage to convince me that _she_ was the only way to quench my thirst. I never did find out what that hex was but she still had it down to a tee, even after all the years that had passed.

"I think it's time we explain to them" Dumbledore said with a smile, though I always found his smiles slightly unnerving. "Don't you think Eryss?"

Her eye twitched and she took a step back as if we were the ones who had blatantly strolled into _her_ safe house. I was shocked by the hesitation in her normally cool and confident eyes. It was gone in an instant and if I hadn't seen it myself I never would have believed it was possible. All it took was a simple sentence from my good old buddy James and her calm mask was spackled back onto her face.

"What is a disgusting Death Eater doing here?" he hissed, Lily gripping the back of his shirt. I couldn't even argue with him. It seemed ridiculous that she was even allowing herself to be visible to us, let alone standing in the living room of one of our many guarded headquarters.

Though the slight lift of her lips had me almost returning the smirk she now sported. "You are right Mr. Potter." Then as if all of my dirtiest fantasies had been granted she began unbuttoning her shirt. With such grace and dignity, she pulled her blouse open and I was disappointed to see she had an undershirt covering her ample assets. "I have already been labeled as what you would call a Death Eater." The black mark on her arm stood out like the sun on the horizon but no where near as beautiful. I thing even James cringed at the thought of her pale flawless skin being marred so horribly.

"I knew it! What's the meaning of this Dumbledore?" James' nearly yelled. I could already see a curse forming on his lips. But Eryss didn't even give him a chance; she was always quick on the uptake and today seemed no different.

"Would you like to know how I received it, Mr. Potter? The _mark,_ I mean of course." Even the formal calling of her supposed enemy did nothing to hide the repulsion she held for herself. Her blue eyes flickered to Lily, who James still stood defensively in front of. "You might want to step out Mrs. Potter…" Her eyes quickly snapped from the other woman's tired eyes to her husband's furious ones. "I'm not sure if it's a suitable bedtime story." When none of us spoke up, I could see her annoyance growing. "I wonder if this will cause the same reaction" she said calmly as she pulled up the bottom of her undershirt. I was appalled at what was slowly coming into view. Scars. Hundreds of them littered her soft skin. "I think I was graced with these at the same time. I suppose negative answers aren't really acceptable in Dark societies. It's terribly painful, you know, to be held down by three men who are each three times the size of yourself.

"Though that's not even scratching the surface of the searing heat that shoots through your veins when you're _gifted_ with his mark. Have you ever had the sensation of your flesh being boiled from your bones? It's much like that with the added effect of having a chisel etching his design into the bone of your forearm." The entire time she spoke her cool façade was in place. Never once did her cold, calm demeanor crack and I had the unusual urge to embrace her. Though I quickly reasoned that a snake didn't need to be comforted, no matter what lies it was spewing.

"Should I continue onto what happened after, Mr. Potter? Would you like to know what happens after such a _disgusting_ Death Eater got her mark? I'm sure it's exactly like you _Order heroes _imagine it. A grand party of tormenting and torturing muggles and half-bloods, right. Think on it for a moment, what do you think would happen to the witch who, unable to even lift her head might I add…much less her wand, is left in a room with three twisted wizards and their psychotic lord?" Righting her undershirt, she picked up her blouse and placed it back in its proper place around her body. "You're right. I am branded by that bastard. And I assure you if you were there that day, I'd think you'd be sporting the very same mark.

"Think before you speak Mr. Potter. I thought even Light parents taught their children the common knowledge called manners. What was that other saying that muggles are so fond of throwing about?" Even under the circumstances my eyes lingered on her lips, where her finger tapped in mock thought. "Oh yes, everything is not always as it appears." Straightening her blouse and pulling her outer robes back on, she turned her cold eyes back to Dumbledore. "If I had known this was going to be a school reunion with the Gryffindors, I would have dressed for the occasion. Or merely sent my message by owl instead of showing up in person. Though since technically you have not upheld your side of the bargain I don't know if I should supply you with the information I promised."

"Bargain? What bargain?" It was the first time I'd spoken since she'd arrived and it possibly brought my existence to her reality. Dumbledore sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. I couldn't tell if it was because he was tried of dealing with the inane questions or because Eryss was thinking of leaving.

"I was clear that I wanted no one to know of my involvement with you, _Professor" _she spat the title as if the mere word burned her tongue. "Not even your little tag-a-longs." Her sneer was shot at the three of us as we stood off to the side. "He's planning to attack just north of here in three days." Turning her back, in a daring move of trust or pure idiocy, she pulled a white piece of parchment from her pocket and set it on a nearby table. "Save whom you can." Her whisper was so soft yet heard by all of us in the small room. With one quick glance her eyes caught mine, then she turned and with her hair trailing behind her my rotten angel disappeared from our sights.

Immediately, James turned to Dumbledore with fury engraved in his eyes. "What the bloody hell was that?" Lily tried to calm him by laying her small hand on his arm. But it only served to remind him that his beloved wife was just in the room with a proclaimed Death Eater. "What bargain did you make with her?"

Dumbledore let out an exhausted sigh and fell into the chair that he'd provided when Eryss had first arrived. I had to admit I was less angry and more confused, impossibly curious, as to what had taken place. "She simply came to me one night…" The old wizard stopped and I could almost see the scene of that night replaying in his own mind. I didn't want to think about the horrible state she might have been in. I already knew I would have nightmares about the story she'd told of her marking. "In short, she said she would provide me with insider information of the Dark side."

The confusion was almost pliable in the room, though the tension from James' shoulders was still firm. "What did you give in return?" he asked, his voice much calmer than moments ago, though we both knew that we trusted the female Death Eater just as much as we did Voldemort himself. Yet I had an undying urge to _want_ to trust her.

"Nothing," Dumbledore said after a moment. "All she asked was that I tell none of the fighters of Light about her help." It was silent then and I could hear the ringing in my ears from the lack of noise.

"That doesn't make any sense," Lily finally spoke up and her voice was surprisingly strong. "Was she trying to set us up?"

Dumbledore shook his head and even as he spoke my mind was racing. "All of her facts have checked out. We have stopped numerous attacks thanks to her informing me ahead of time."

Silence again and I replayed her departure in my mind. Those eyes locked on mine for a mere second but it struck something in my chest that had been dormant for years. "She wanted to be unknown," I said suddenly, causing all eyes to focus on me. The look James shot me spoke of his thoughts on my lack of intelligence, but I didn't let it get to me. "Don't you understand? If we don't know she's our ally…what happens when we go into battle and come face to face with her?"

Realization erupted in the room and even Dumbledore seemed stumped by my brilliance. And though I was sure everyone had understood the implications of my statement my mouth kept moving. "She wants us to attack her. She wants us to kill her like we would any other enemy." I understood…but I didn't. Why did my dark angel want to die?

That night, tucked into my bed, my mind wandered and I felt a coldness tickle up into my chest. What was she doing now? Who was she with? Were they hurting her? It was absurd that I thought about her at all, though it wasn't unusual. I'd never admit it aloud but I often laid awake nights on end at Hogwarts thinking _only_ of her. That's not even counting the naughty things she'd do with me in my dreams. The smirk that grew on my lips quickly flattered. Why in all that is good did she have to be sorted into that house? I know she could never have been a Gryffindor, not with her background, but couldn't she have been a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. I even snorted at that, the thought of Eryss Valenti as a docile Hufflepuff was laughable. But maybe if she was placed anywhere besides Slytherin she would have had a chance at escaping her pureblooded fate.

Even as my eyes became heavy and my mind was shutting down she was filling my thoughts. Like that time in the library when she stumbled upon me and my _date_. I remembered it like it was yesterday and I still couldn't recall what the dates name was. I remembered she smelt like oranges, that she was a horrible kisser and that it was the first time I'd ever been embarrassed at being caught snogging.

_Shit what is her name? What was it? She was with those Ravenclaw fifth years, right? What was her bloody name? I have to remember her name before I stop kissing her but what was her name!_

"_Couldn't find classier place to snog, could you Black?" It was that voice. That wonderful voice that sent shivers up my spine and fired a ball of heat to my groin. I had wished it had been anyone but her, yet as I turned away from the girl I'd been locking lips with I found cool blue eyes laughing at me. "Or is it that the girl fits the location, so there is no need?" _

_It occurred to me then, that I knew Eryss' name but I still didn't know how to refer to the girl within my arms. I felt her tremble in either fury or humiliation but I really didn't care. With my best smile, I released the nameless girl and turned to the enchanting snake. "Jealous? Or is it just a turn on for you to watch?" It irked me that she didn't even bat an eye and that the girl behind me was still clinging to me like a leech. _

_Eryss was always smooth, both in her movements and her words. She neatly glided around the table between us and was before me in seconds. I could feel those cold eyes looking me up and down as she stood there appraising me. "I'm not sure what you mean for me to be jealous of Black. Would it be your supposed prowess to suck someone's tongue? Or the little hussy who will spread her lips and her legs for the _great_ Sirius Black?" Her thin finger ran down the buttons of my shirt and I could feel the heat in my lower regions rising. "And I'd only watch if I knew the participants would give me a good show." _

_The concealed insult and smug look on her face did nothing to lower my burning desire to seize her. If anything it fanned the flames, daring me to prove her wrong. Just as I was about to say _screw you _to the Ravenclaw still clutching my robes and attack the delectable female who stood before me, another voice tore me from my desire._

"_What are you doing back here Eryss?" said a deep tenor I knew by heart and brought a sneer to my lips._

"_And with such sickening company," followed another, which sounded just as horrid to my ears as the first._

"_Why if it isn't Snivellus and Rosier. Did you two just get back from the broom closet, did we disrupt you?" I couldn't keep my eyes off of her for long, so without delay they flickered back to her face. "I can see why you'd be looking for others to watch to get your kicks with two greasy gits keeping your company."_

_Snape was about to pounce on the bait I'd set and Rosier wasn't far behind. Eryss on the other hand began laughing, a cruel, cold sound that wasn't fit to come from her body. "Oh please," she said breathlessly, and my mind immediately brought up another reason I'd want her breathless. "If any man…or boy in your case…tried to take me to a dusty, dirty hole in the library wall to do anything remotely sexual, he'd find himself missing some very valuable body parts." Shaking her head, she gently wiped under her eye as if she'd been laughing so hard she nearly cried. "You see Black, that's the difference between us. I have standards…" Her eyes flickered to the girl still hiding and groping behind me. "You obviously do not." _

_A flick of her hair and she turned back to her two housemates. Before I could even think of something to throw back they were gone and I was left frustrated in more ways than one._

I woke up annoyed. It wasn't the first time she plagued my nighttime self, nor would it be the last. And even though I was often left either miffed or unsatisfied upon awakening, I never once asked for the dreams to stop. I never realized how much I truly desired her and silently missed her snide, snaky comments until last night. Even though I told him everything, I felt James would never understand the intensity of how much I wanted to believe in her. I could never mention how badly I wanted her to be on our side or how my own body craved to have her.

It was sickening the way I waited for the attack to take place two days later. Just for the minute chance of catching a glimpse of her. I was restless and anxious. Three days of waking up just to fall asleep. Where there was normally a rush of adrenaline days before battle was now replaced with eagerness to get near her. The days met me with little to no drive to do anything. My thoughts filled with memories of her. Even if most of them weren't overly personal nor were many even involving interactions between us. There was always that one moment I kept locked away for times I felt lonely.

It was always a pleasure watching her, watching her in class or at lunch. At times I even felt obsessed the way my eyes followed her. Then I would see her simply walking from class to class and my eyes would linger on her body. Her hips as they swayed seemingly effortlessly and with no concerns as to who caught sight of their beautiful curves. It was always a treat when I caught sight of her in Hogsmeade. Street clothes did her so much more justice than the school robes ever could.

"_I told you Rosier! I'm not here with you on a date! Honestly does everything I say go in your ear and out the other? Where is Severus? At least he can have an intelligent conversation without trying to grope me." _

_Her yells came down to a mumble, but I still heard it and like always a smirk filtered onto my face. It only took me a second to find her. I was quickly reminded that her angry expression was just a sexy as all of her others. Rosier's hand gripped her forearm and the compulsion to rip it free was almost overwhelming. Yet it seemed that Eryss never let me down. She yanked her arm free and the glare she sent Rosier would have frozen any full grown wizard in his tracks. _

"_Do not _ever _lay your hands on me without permission again." Every step she took toward Rosier, the boy took one backward. "If you do, I will not be responsible for my actions. Is that understood, Evan Rosier?" The boy nodded and Eryss quickly turned on heel. _

_I watched her stalked away, mumbling about her day out ruined as she walked back in the direction of the school. Making a quick excuse, I left the group of Marauders and followed her steps. _

"_That was a lovely scene you had there." My normal charm seemed to fail me but everything about me seemed to crumble when it came to her. She whirled around and I wasn't sure how comfortable I was to have that fierce glare pointed at me. Her glare was full of one question that I felt it better to answer quickly. "I just thought it was time for me to get back to the school, happened to see your argument and that's it." She didn't believe me, hell I wouldn't have believed me if I had fed myself that lie. Yet she didn't call me out on it, her glare even softened a little._

"_So you want to walk the female snake home?" Her arms crossed and she turned to continue her walk, though I noticed she wasn't heading directly for the school. She didn't tell me to leave nor did she shun me, so I figured I'd follow._

"_As long as she promises not to bite," I said slyly coming up beside her. "I admire your decision though, Rosier is a horrible catch." We made our way to the lake and still had a bit of distance to get near the school, when she stopped and turned toward me._

"_You don't act much like your relatives." She looked thoughtful and not as if she was trying to insult me, so I didn't reply. "They talk about you a lot in the common room and such. Blood traitor and all that nonsense, though I think Regulus is faking some of it." I didn't answer, talking about my family was the last thing I really wanted to do, especially with a Slytherin._

_The silence was killing me and it didn't seem like she was going to start the chatter again. "So…" Damnit, why couldn't I be the normal smooth talker that could make any chick swoon? What was it about her that made me a complete moron? "There's a test coming up in Charms." _

_The smile that broke out on her face was unlike any that I'd seen her wear. It was nearly blinding and it was the first expression I'd seen on her that made me think 'that really suits her'. I couldn't control it anymore. The passion for her touch exploded in my chest and without warning I grabbed her arms, pulling her to my body. It was marvelous to feel her curves pressed up against my firm chest, without hesitation my lips planted themselves on hers and for a few minutes I was in pure heaven. It was softness twined with such deliciously delicate sweetness. Surprisingly she parted her lips on her own and I took the invite, my tongue gently caressing hers. I realized that I never _truly_ kissed a girl until that moment. It was amazingly sensual, yet innocent and she fit so perfectly in my arms._

_I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to stop feeling the incredible sensations that she created in me. In my mind I kept telling myself that I knew I had to let her go but I still didn't want to. Slowly pulling back, I could feel her frantic breath on my lips and it took all my strength to not dive back in to taste her again. I never realized how small her hands were until I felt them gripping the front of my shirt. I wondered if she had felt the same electricity I did, but one look at her flushed face gave me the answer. _

_Her forehead fell to rest on my shoulder as my fingers gently brushed the back of her neck. I'd never felt so right with a girl, never felt like I had found my place except with the Marauders but even that was different._

"_You will never do that again." The dream world we'd entered crashed down and I almost broke at the pleading in her voice. _

_Neither of us would have survived if word had gotten out. "But I want too." I couldn't let this go but I had too. It was a cruel fate that we both ended up on the opposite sides of the Great Hall, opposite sides of the war._

_Allowing her to pry her body out of my grasp was the hardest thing I'd ever done. She looked up at me and she had the softest smile on her face, her normal cold blue eyes sparkled with a warmth I didn't know the color could conjure. Her hand finally left my shirt and gently brushed down my cheek. "If you come within ten feet of me again, Black, I'll hex you into next week." _

_I stood there, detached from everything as I watched her sprint away. I never knew it but it was the only time I ever saw her true face and it was the one I fell hard for._

"Padfoot what's wrong with you?" I blinked once, twice, and then the concerned faces of James and Lily Potter come into focus. Had I really zoned out long enough for the two of them to come into my house unnoticed? When I didn't answer James took the liberty of flicking my forehead. "You alright?"

I nodded but even I didn't believe it. I caught the silent glance James sent to his wife and she stood. "Well I'm famished; I'll be in the kitchen cooking something up for us."

There was one thing Lily Potter always lacked in school and that was tack, things were no different now. The minute she was out of the room James turned accusing eyes to me. "So?"

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair. I wanted to tell him, to admit how I longed for one of our enemies but I couldn't. Not when he might not understand.

"Is it about Eryss?" Ding, ding, ding. Give the man a prize! James looked puzzled and I couldn't blame him. "You always acted odd when it came to her in school. I always thought there was something going on between you." I hadn't thought my buddy Prongs was that observant but I'd been wrong about numerous other things before. At my silence his curiosity grew. "Were you?"

I held back the 'I wish' that I wanted to say and simply shook my head no. "But you wanted to be." I narrowed my eyes, he knew me too well and I wasn't sure if I liked that trait of his anymore.

"I want to believe her," I blurted out. James looked less than surprised, which only served to annoy me more. "I want…I want to save her." Even I had to laughed at how corny I sounded. If Lily heard me now she'd never believe I was the same Sirius she met at school. "You think Dumbles will be able to protect her when the Dark Lord is gone. I don't want her to go to Azkaban. I'd offer to take her place if she does." James didn't know what to say, the two of us never really knew how to deal with emotional times. Remus was always better at that and now more than ever I wished he was around. He was the only one that knew about my slight obsession with Eryss, at least I thought he was the only one.

_My eyes found her again and I had to restrain myself from rushing over to her and wrapping her in my arms. One kiss, it was only one bloody kiss. How could I be so entangled in her existence after one kiss? Though, I reminded myself, I had been wrapped around her years before my lips ever touched hers. I thought I was being inconspicuous but Remus' jab to my stomach with his elbow told me otherwise. Tearing my gaze from her lovely form I tried to focus on the dinner I was eating. It'd been a difficult half of year after I'd tasted Eryss Valenti's sweet lips. I had kept my distance even though it felt as if I was starving inside. She tried to make it easier for me, I think, by never being alone. But the constant male companions around her only poured hot oil on my raging passion. Never did I want any of those slimy, pure blooded lunatics relishing in her lips. It was maddening but summer vacation was closing in, then I wouldn't be tormented with her every day. It was a bitter sweet revelation. _

_My eyes fell on her again and I could hear Remus sigh beside me. "You're hopeless."_

_I knew it already. He didn't have to remind me. My eyes flickered to her one last time before I resolved to only looking at my plate or my friends. If it was eating at her just as it was me, she was more adapted at hiding it. Her aloof mask was always in place. She was the epitome of composed snotty Slytherin and it was driving me up the wall._

"_Lay off Severus." All it took was the sound of her voice and my vow was broken. My head snapped up and I locked my eyes on her retreating form. Snivellus was trailing beside her, his mouth moving in low whispers that she shrugged off. I never liked the sniveling bastard but he just jumped up to the top numbers on my git list. As I lost my cool, I was seconds away from jumping out of my seat, running after her and stealing her away when Remus' hand gripped my shoulder. He held me firmly in my seat and wasn't even deterred by the nasty signature Black glare I sent his way. With a dejected sigh, I turned back to the Great Hall doorway but she was already gone. One week later I was on my way home to the loving embrace of my caring mother. _

It took forever for the two days to pass, like time itself was telling me it was a bad idea to be so excited. I sat waiting, waiting for the battle to start. Waiting for Dumbledore to call and announce the time to go. It would only be a few hours and I'd be in the war zone…and she'd be on the other side of the firing line.

"Are you going to be like this tonight? Because if you are, I think you'd best stay here." James plopped onto the couch beside me and I didn't dignify him with an answer. "You could keep Lily company, she's being kept back for this battle." That only earned him a shove on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine," I managed to say but even I knew James was feeling the dread of the upcoming battle in the room surrounding us as it filled with members of the Order.

It was only moments after the last person arrived in the room that Dumbledore stood from his seat. "Everyone have their destinations known?" In answer a group of nods and yes' spread throughout the room. "Then I wish you all good luck, stay safe."

Like a fire had been lit under their bottoms, members quickly began disappearing from the room. James turned to his best friend and gave me a firm pat on the shoulder. "See you when it's over." Nodding, I watched him disappear too and followed soon after.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer **- I don't own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from this. Any Original Characters are of my own creation.

**AN: **This is a long one-shot that I've split up into four parts, sort of. I'd love to hear feedback. I hope you enjoy...  
_-SS_

* * *

_**Recap:**_ It was only moments after the last person arrived in the room that Dumbledore stood from his seat. "Everyone have their destinations known?" In answer a group of nods and yes' spread throughout the room. "Then I wish you all good luck, stay safe."

Like a fire had been lit under their bottoms, members quickly began disappearing from the room. James turned to his best friend and gave me a firm pat on the shoulder. "See you when it's over." Nodding, I watched him disappear too and followed soon after.

**A True Masquerade**  
_**Part Two**_

The war was already raging when I arrived and I jumped right into the ring of fire. It wasn't time for silly games or testing my abilities. One by one I took down Death Eaters who were there to prey on innocent muggles. My mind was wiped clean, even of the wondrous Eryss. That was until I saw it, the thing I had both dreaded and anticipated for days. As I crouched behind a fallen building, searching for a target, my eyes landed on a Death Eater. And to the naked eye this one was no different than the others but I had an advantage. I had watched her work, watched her duel and watched her simply walk for nearly seven years. I knew every sway of her hips, every flick of her wand and every movement of her head. I had found her in the sea of people and I had seen the Order member coming up behind her.

Eryss was throwing out curses, aiming to _miss_ all of her targets. It was alluring in a way, watching her battle even if she wasn't really trying. But as the Order member crept up behind her, I felt fear run into my blood for the first time. I had to remind myself that we aren't told to kill unless it's absolutely necessary, we'd rather capture and question. So I tried to calm myself as I watched the two begin to duel, hoping that the Order member wasn't in a vengeful mood. Eryss wouldn't send the killing curse, I don't know how I knew she wouldn't but I did.

It was a strong stunner that brought my fellow Order member down and Eryss even managed to push him aside so other Death Eaters weren't tempted to pick him off.

"What was that?" I groaned under my breath as the male came up behind the black clad Eryss. I knew that voice and it grated my nerves now no less than it did in school. It ran through my mind that he might have been one of the three men to hold her down and hurt her, but I couldn't be distracted.

"Get back to work or are you slacking again Rosier." The man gripped her arm and turned her to face him. He hissed something I couldn't hear but her reply was just as snippy as I'd imagine. "Give me a break. If you're so worried about the Order hearing your name why don't you get…back…to…work. Merlin, you'll never grow up, you're still a coward."

It was a split second and I almost missed seeing it but the sound would have alerted me to it regardless. A strong back hand to her face sent her hood and mask flying, her wand following them to the ground. It was a Cruciatus curse that went flying next and I was too stunned to even defend her. I could see a trickle of blood drip down her chin, not inflicted by her opponent but from her teeth digging into the tender flesh of her lip to silence the screams.

I stopped myself from jumping from my spot to aid her. If I were to help her it would be a death warrant in her name. My hand tightened on my wand as I watched the bastard loom over my dark angel. Even in her state, Eryss was not one to be outdone. Sitting up, she let loose that cruel laughter again that had me cringing.

"Over compensating again, aren't you Rosier?" As she stood to her feet, she only wobbled a bit. "You never were able to properly use either of your _wands_."

Curse after curse was sent at her falling body. It was only after she was writhing on the floor that I decided to throw her pact out the window. I was moments away from rushing out and killing the idiot who marred her flesh when I noticed the eerie silence on the supposed battle field. A quick glance around and I realized the source. The battle was _over_ and I hadn't even noticed.

Rosier crouched down beside Eryss and ran the tip of his wand along her cheek. I could tell she had passed out, from either pain or simple exhaustion. In my mind I dared the bastard to touch her again, begged him to attempt to harm her again but he didn't. I had no doubt there was a smirk under that hideous mask he wore. "I think it's time you learn your place," the idiotic Death Eater hissed. Yet before he could do anything the cavalry had arrived. Ministry members began popping up to collect the dead and the wanted. Rosier cursed under his breath before disappeared and I was in motion to do the same.

He had left her. My darling deviant was still lying in the rubble. I knew all the ministry would do was look at her arm and see that horrid mark before throwing her in a jail cell and loosing the key. Stumbling over the debris, I made it to her body before either of us were noticed. Pulling the limp form to my chest, I quickly Apparited the two of us from the scene.

The forest that greeted me was not where I had thought we'd end up. Yet I didn't worry about it much, scooping up the still motionless Eryss I rushed in the direction I knew by heart. Within moments there was a large structure in the distance. I felt the sting of the wards as I ran through them, but I didn't stop my strides until we were both safe inside the house.

I went to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed before stalking off to get the needed supplies to treat her. It was an hour later, after cleaning and dressing her wounds and forcing numerous potions down her throat, that she finally stirred.

Eryss' forced her eyes opened, already fearing what she might see. When an unfamiliar ceiling came into view her nerves skyrocketed. As she struggled to get her bearings a hand gently pushed her back onto the bed. She would have fought, would have forced the warm hand off of her by detecting the hand from its owner's body but a voice stilled her.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you." I didn't even know my voice could be so soft, but it did the trick and she stopped struggling. I could see her gulp as if she was about to face her demons. Slowly her head turned toward me and all at once I was engulfed by those soft baby blues. My thumb ran over her throat as my hand traveled to the side of her face. "You're safe for now, don't worry." I knew I should have contacted James and told him I was alive, but having her before me was a dream and I wanted to keep having it.

"Where am I?" Her voice was husky and dry, but it still did wonders to my sexual drive. "What have you done?" My eyes went to her lips and once again an unknown force pulled me to them.

I was kissing her before I'd even realized I had moved. My arms caging her beneath me as I climbed to hover over her. I finally understood at that moment that I loved her. I had loved her from the moment I heard her demand in the Great Hall years ago. I loved her yet I couldn't tell her. I thought then, as she tilted her head up toward me and her hands slithered up my arms, that she could possibly love me too.

Words were useless in our world. We couldn't express ourselves with declarations of heart filled sonnets, so we settled on silence. Actions and caresses were all we had left and I decided to use them to their full extent, as long as she didn't stop me.

My hand slipped under her tattered shirt even as my tongue danced with her own. I felt her sharp intake when the tips of my fingers brushed over the marks on her stomach, yet I didn't let up. Instead I left her lips and shuffled down her body. Pulling her shirt up, I wasted no time in leaving small kisses and tantalizing licks on every discolored scar I could find. The sound that met my ears was both heaven and hell. Her whimpers and harsh breathing were driving me to continue teasing her yet demanding I get down to business at the same time. Finally giving in, I pulled her shirt up further, helping her tired body out of the offending material. Quickly I removed her bottoms, leaving her body bare for my hungry eyes. It was even more beautiful than I had imagined, my naughty nighttime thoughts did her no justice.

The plump mounds of her breast curved perfectly into her luscious waist. Her hips begged to be squeezed and her legs were made to be wrapped around my body. The sad smile on her lips did nothing to deter her beauty. Even as my hands explored every inch of her skin, my mouth worked its way down her neck. Her smaller hands tugged at my shirt, impatiently pulling at the material. As I sat back and disrobed for her, I wondered briefly if she had desired this as much as I had. Her hands made quick work over my arms, chest and abs, down to the organ that pulsed with the longing to be enveloped in her warmth. I hissed out as her slim fingers stroked me, my own hand traveling to her core. My fingers lingered on her inner thigh for only a moment before they delve into her wet heat. I latched my lips on her neck as my fingers invaded her body. As I picked up pace, I felt her hands flatter on my own desire. The soft moans from her sweet mouth dancing across my ear.

Releasing her neck, I moved my way down her body until I was able to aid my fingers with my tongue. My fingers continued their pursuit in and out of her as my tongue gently ran over the button I knew would send waves of pleasure through her. Just as quickly as I started tasting her, her hand gripped my hair. I glanced up and caught her breast rising and falling rapidly, her head thrown back in bliss. I was soon rewarded for my efforts when I felt her body tighten around my fingers and her grip pull at my hair. As I savored the warm rush of liquid on my tongue, I nearly exploded at the breathless moan of my name from her lips.

Licking my lips, I repositioned myself over her. My arms trapping her under me again. I wanted to keep her there forever, in my mind it was where she belonged. Her dazed eyes lazily looked up at me, a small smug smile on her lips. As if she had just gotten something I had denied her, though if she had asked in the past I'd easily given all of myself to her. Shifting my hips, I teased her core with my tip. Her arms sluggishly wrapped around my neck, pulling me down to lock her lips with my own. I put up no struggle. I had no qualms about the particular distraction she was providing. I felt her sly legs creep around my waist and before I could fathom what she was up to, she pushed her hips off of the bed, forcing me to spear her. I couldn't hold back the moan of abrupt pleasure that took over my body. Even her tiny chuckle of satisfaction did nothing to irk me.

Impatient, aren't we? I had thought but I didn't dare voice. I feared words would break the small fantasy world we had created. I worried she'd come to her senses and rush off, leaving me lingering alone missing her warmth. Instead I nipped at her shoulder, silently scolding her for her hasty behavior. But it was in no time that the stillness was eating at my own patience and soon I was moving within her soft folds. Each thrust into her a new heaven found my body, a new sweet torture that I never wanted to end. Each time I entered her, a new sound poured from her lips, beautiful sounds that made me wonder how I had lived without them. I could feel her nails biting into my back, her lips kissing my shoulder and her hips rising to meet my own. Her sweet sounds the only thing I could hear, driving me to move faster and harder to earn more of them.

I wanted it to last forever. I never wanted to stop, never wanted to release her from my arms. Yet I could feel it coming, that ball of passion building within me. Her first, I needed to feel that tightening of her body hitting its peak. My hand moved down her body, around her back and my fingers dug into the smooth flesh of her rear. Closer and closer. I wanted more. I wanted everything. I felt her breath stop for a moment and then my name gasped from her lips. With her release came the almost unbearable grip on my shaft still buried within her. Nuzzling my head into her neck I felt my hips snap, forcing myself into her oversensitive folds. Just as her body began to relax I felt her teeth bite into my shoulder, her body gripping me blissfully for a second time. Groaning into her neck, I couldn't hold it back any longer. As she held onto me tightly, I lost myself in her and the pressure in my body released itself within her core. Whispering her name over and over, I felt myself twitch until I was completely empty. I had never lost it so quickly but I also had never felt so satisfied.

Finally pulling away from her sweaty body, she groaned when I left her. I should have treated it as all of my other one night stands. I should have rolled over, gotten my bearings and gotten ready to leave. I shouldn't have looked at her hazy state below me. I shouldn't have kissed her again. And I definitely shouldn't have stayed beside her and tucked her tired body to my side. I know I shouldn't have but I did it anyway and I didn't care when I felt her cuddle into me. I also know that, that night was the best sleep I'd ever had.

It was morning when I felt the lack of heat at my side. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want the dream to disappear. Though I knew it would the moment I awoke from my nighttime world. I held off as long as I could, until my bladder made the decision for me. Prying my eyes open, I was met with an empty room and it mirrored the feeling within my chest when I found her gone.

As I went through my morning routine, I wondered if the women that I'd been with before felt this way. Shaking my head, I figured it must be different. They weren't loosing someone they loved because it was too dangerous to be together. They didn't get to feel the delicious zeal of holding the one you loved, only to have it taken from you. This was far more painful than simply waking up alone after having sex with a stranger. This was like loosing a part of my soul that I hadn't even known existed.

It took James a week to forgive me for making him think I'd been carted off to Death Eater hell when I hadn't returned right after battle. And by the look in his eyes as I lied about where I had been, I know he knew I was with her. He had let it drop and didn't even mention it to Dumbledore at the next meeting.

It was three months before I heard word of my unattainable treasure. I had assumed she was meeting with Dumbledore like before, providing information on the Dark side but apparently I had been wrong. I had been called by Dumbledore, along with James, for a simple meeting. The elder man was sitting at the table, his fingers rubbing his temple in worry when I entered with James on my heels. I don't know why but panic and fear squeezed at my heart and I couldn't force it away. As if he hadn't noticed our arrival, Dumbledore jolted at the sound of my chair being pulled out.

Clearing his throat, the man pulled himself together before facing the two of us again. "I fear we have lost the cooperation of Ms. Valenti."

"What? Why? What happened?" James had gotten the questions out before I could, though I doubt I'd be able to speak properly even if I tried. "It doesn't make any sense for her to suddenly stop."

I nodded dumbly in agreement, yet I couldn't get the image of her smiling sadly from below me out of my head. Could I have been the reason for her defect?

"I'm not quite sure" Dumbledore said as he tapped his fingers on the table in thought. "I hadn't heard from her in a few weeks and naturally I worried she'd either been killed in a raid or found out. Yet she wrote to me the other night and told me she no longer had the option to meet with me, so our deal was voided." Running his fingers along the wood, Dumbledore looked up and his eyes met with my own. "She didn't say why, so I am to assume the pressure of keeping so many secrets has taken its toll. Not everyone can handle the life of a spy."

I didn't hear much of the rest of the small meeting. I didn't even remember how I returned to James' home after we'd been dismissed. Her face was all that was in my mind and I went over the entire night trying to think of a sign that she was going to do this. I could think of nothing, but one thing I did know…and that was that James was right, none of it made sense.

Then she disappeared. Like she had dropped off the face of the earth or maybe she had never existed in the first place. I didn't see her body under those black cloaks during the raids nor was she sighted in civilian clothes by other members of the Order. I feared the worst, I think James and Dumbledore did as well, but I doubt either of them felt the pain that I felt in my heart. As if it had been ripped from my chest and thrown onto a block of ice, I swore it stopped beating. I had pictured hundreds of different scenario's where Voldemort tortured Eryss for her betrayal.

For two more months I suffered through the horrible nightmares of her broken body, until I walked into an Order meeting only for the talkative room to go silent. The sudden quiet would have been odd enough in itself, but I could feel the questioning glances the others were sending my way. I didn't quite understand and I had every intention of asking James once the meeting was over. Sitting down, I listened to the Death Eater reports and tried to remember the important information being provided. But I was distracted, as I had been since Eryss had disappeared. I hadn't even realized the meeting was over until I heard the scuffling of chair legs on the wooden floor. Shuffling to my feet, I quickly looked around for James. Before I could find him, the hushed voice of two members talking to one another stopped me in my tracks.

"I wonder if he knows his brother is suddenly married." I held my breath in both curiosity and an odd sense of dejection. It was odd, since I hadn't felt anything but pure hostility toward my younger brother in recent years. Yet it was a rude reminder that I no longer had blood family beside me. It was bizarre thinking of my eighteen year old brother being married. Even more mysterious would be the type of woman he'd marry. She would no doubt be a Death Eater and someone my mother would approve of. Regulus never had enough backbone to go against the old hag. So pureblooded and rich were guaranteed in his chosen partner. Images of his other half were halted as I listened in on the others conversation. "I don't know but I remember the girl he married from Hogwarts. It was that Valenti girl, she…"

Everything else was a blur of gibberish to my ears. If James hadn't begun pulling me out of the room, I would have whirled around and demand an explanation from the two gossipers…even if they had no idea of my relation to the woman they spoke of. Once we were safely tucked away in a private room, James released me and let out a hard sigh.

"When I heard, I guessed as much that you didn't know about it," he said in a low, careful voice. It made everything more real and much more painful. "I was going to tell you after the meeting."

"She…" I couldn't get the words out. If I said it I would have to accept it. I'd have to stomach the thoughts of my love in the arms of my brother. I had to sit, my legs were like jelly under me and thankfully a loveseat welcomed my boneless body. I couldn't believe it and I was far from approving of the situation. But the more I thought on it the more it made sense. _This _was why she had stopped supplying knowledge of the Dark's movements. It would indeed be difficult to get away when you had a husband who was so obedient to the Dark Lord. Had she been with my brother even when the two of us slept together? Had she already known she would marry Regulus?

I felt the skin between my brows knit together in concentration and I missed the concerned look James was sending me. Why did I feel so betrayed? I had known she was a Death Eater from the start. She never said she was on our side, she had never even said she wanted to be with me. Yet I felt as if she had taken my heart, stabbed it with a dagger and then left it in the forest to be eaten by ravenous wolves.

"Listen mate," James said with a soft voice as he sat down beside me. His hands were intertwined before him and I just knew there was a sad look in his eyes. He knew me better than anyone and at this moment it was a blessing that someone understood my pain. "They're different than us." I hadn't expected that but I didn't say anything so he continued on his own. "We don't know what rules and demands they have to meet. I doubt…they had much control over their own lives."

My heart gave a painful squeeze, like my buddy had just taken my abandoned heart and accidentally stepped on it. I was for once thankful for the strict _Black family training_ I had endured in my early life, since the panic that ran within me didn't show on my face. The thought of Eryss being forced to wed Regulus had horrible situation rushing through my thoughts.

In the silence I couldn't even look at James, but I knew he'd not leave my side until I told him I was alright. It was in this almost deadly calm that I was able to let the small part of my mind speak for itself. "Do you think he will be able to protect her?" I finally tilted my head to glance at my best mate and his sympathizing gaze nearly broke me.

"Even if you're disowned Sirius, he's your brother. You're really the only one who can know that." It was true. James had only known the little shit that Regulus pretended to be in front of his Slytherin buddies. I had known the answer yet I had wanted to hear someone else say it. In the back of my mind, the traitorous part that always saw reason whispered that it could have been worse. I knew my brother was a low, disgusting, cowardly Death Eater but he wasn't cruel. He wouldn't hurt Eryss, well not unless he was ordered too and even then I think he might resist.

Leaning back into the cushions on the couch, I let my head fall back and my arm covered my eyes. For the first time since I was a babe I felt the hard ball form in my throat and I wanted to cry. And for the first time _ever_ I wondered if it would have been so bad if I followed my mother's ideals, even if I was living a lie I would have been able to be beside Eryss. James sat beside me, not once mentioning the drops of liquid rolling down my face or commenting on the sting of curses I fired at myself for not being strong enough to save her.

Days flew by like seconds. Months followed just as quickly and before I knew it two years had passed since I had held my truelove in my arms. I had kept myself distracted enough. Numerous women warmed my bed in a pitiful attempt at replacing her. Yet I realized after the fourth or fifth stranger that no one could fill the void she occupied. If the women weren't enough to divert my attention, James and Lily had blessed me with a wonderful Godchild. Little Harry was, in my mind, a miniature James. Even with his mothers beautiful green eyes, the boy had a mischievous streak from the day he was born. It was just as easy to forget Eryss as it was to mourn her when I was around the Potters. In a sense I envied James' ability to be with the one he loved and to have the family I never knew I wanted. But even so, James was a brother to me and I loved his family dearly. It was bittersweet visiting them, but it never stopped me from doing so.

So it was without hesitation that I offered my life to protect them when Dumbledore announced their safety was in possible danger. He was vague, at best, on the details but I didn't allow that to hinder my determination. I couldn't loose the Potters. If they were taken away from me I knew I'd never be able to survive the loss. I had been so busy raiding Death Eater hide outs, providing any sort of help to James and rushing about dealing with the war we were in. I was more than shocked when a sharp looking white, brown and black owl suddenly appeared on the sill of James' living room window.

Harry and I stared at the unknown animal and it stared right back. Its dark amber eyes and the horn like feathers on its head made it look sinister. Yet even with its dangerous aura Harry began crawling toward the fluffy owl. Scooping the young boy up before he reached it, I heaved a sigh of relief. This particular owl didn't look as if it would take kindly to having its feathers plucked by Harry's tiny hand.

Just as James reentered the room, I noticed the letter lying on the floor just before the dashing owl. "We've gotten a letter?" Making a thoughtful sound, James bypassed his son and me, cautiously plucking the envelope from the ground. I situated myself in front of the sofa with Harry sitting happily in my lap. Much to our surprise and my distress the large bird flapped its large wings, hopping over and landing next to my leg. Its head tilted to the side and seemed to study Harry's small body. Even as Harry's little fingers dug into the fierce owl's feathers, the bird only gave a light peck to him in warning.

I was so intrigued by the interaction I hadn't noticed James' thoughtful silence. It was only when he began taking Harry from my hold that I noticed he still hadn't opened the letter. The owl hooted in what seemed like concern when the child was taken from my arms but soon fluttered back to the windowsill and waited.

James held out the plain envelope with a raised brow. "It's addressed to you Sirius." It wasn't so odd that I was at the Potters nor that a letter would be addressed to me there. It was, however rather strange that the front of the envelope was mostly blank. Besides the small S. Black written in a shaky hand on the right hand corner there were no other words on the front or the back.

"Think it's alright to open?" I asked as James took a seat on the couch I leaned against. Without waiting for an answer, I pulled my wand out and began muttering a few sensory spells. When I finished I felt a frown fall onto my features. It was a clean letter, a normal piece of parchment within a normal envelope. I shrugged and dismissed the uncertainty of the unlabeled parcel. There were only five words on the small paper the envelope had contained. Yet those few words suddenly shook my world to its core.

_I need your help. -Eryss_

Her script was as elegant as I thought it would be, yet I could tell it was written in haste. There was shakiness to the writing that had me biting my lower lip in worry. I had known there were rumors about Regulus dying but could it really be true? Could she be in danger because of some ridiculous stunt my brother had played?

"Are you going to go?" I had forgotten James was in the room. And I suppose curiosity got the better of him when I hadn't spoken of the contents of the letter. Turning, I saw James playing with Harry's smaller hands, acting as if he had asked me the weather and not if I was going to meet up with a known Death Eater. His eyes flickered over to my own and I think he already knew the answer. "Do you think that's wise?"

I snorted despite myself. "When has either of us been known to be the brightest in the box," I stated with a smirk and James even chuckled. I stared at the letter -could it even be considered a letter- with thoughts whirling in my head. "I just can't leave her be," I finally said with a sad smile. My thumb gently ran over the single sentence on the thin page. "Even now I want to be the one to protect her."

For a moment James said nothing, merely staring at his baby boy in thought. Nodding his head as if he had made a grim decision, he stood and hoisted Harry onto his shoulder. "Just remember Sirius…" My eyes locked with his and I could see the seriousness of his words, even if he was wearing a relaxed smile. "You have family to return too." He patted my head like a child as he left the room, leaving me to stew in my own thoughts. I know he didn't have to tell me I had a family here, but he knew that for her I would always drop everything and come running.

Looking up, I saw the horned owl staring back at me with its dark eyes. Flipping over the paper I held, I grabbed a pen and scribbled down my answer. Slipping it back into the envelope, I drew a line through the S. Black. My hand froze after I wrote the initial of her first name. It hit me again that it was E. Black that I was supposed to write. For minutes I sat staring at the blank space. In the end I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, E. Valenti glared up at me from above my crossed out name.

Standing and making my way to the patiently waiting owl, I held out the post reply. "You know where to take this, I'm guessing." Lightly taking the object, the owl only looked back once before taking flight to a place only he would know. My eyes followed the pretty animal until it was a spec in the sky. My five word answer to her five word sentence held securely in the bird's beak.

_At our place. When? -Sirius_

Only a week passed before I saw a familiar owl sore into the Potters back yard. This time when I plucked the letter from the bird, it turned and flew away almost immediately. Slipping the letter from its paper jacket, I only found a date written inside. No time, no signature, just a day in late February told me when I would finally see the woman I could never have but always wanted again.

Days dragged on, my body and mind both moved as if trudging through muddy soil. I was going to see her. I was going to finally ask her _why_ she had married my brother, ask her if she truly loved him. James reminded me numerous times to pay attention to the present time but whenever it came to Eryss I was lost.

I arrived at the cottage we'd last seen each other a day early. Not knowing why or how long we'd be there, I stocked up on food and other necessities. It was a long, gloomy day as I continuously paced the small house. I should have told Dumbledore, I should have informed the Order of my meeting with a Death Eater but I couldn't. In my mind it wasn't a Death Eater I was meeting but the love of my life.

A knock prompted me to open the door and there she was standing. A huge cloak covered every inch of her, but I knew who it was. I stepped aside to allow her entrance, to bring her out of the sudden downpour. It was only after she had entered and I closed the door behind her that I sensed something off. I had immediately thought she had betrayed me. That she was here to set me up for some sort of Death Eater ambush. Just as I reached for my wand to defend myself I heard it. It was a tiny gurgle that led to a cry of pure annoyance. Eryss' head bowed and I could hear her gently shushing the bundle that I only now noticed under her cloak. The cry grew louder for a second before the crier heeded the woman's soft pleads of silence. Her hooded covered head turned toward me and I was still frozen in my spot before the door.

With slow movements, Eryss removed the black material from her body and I was gifted with evidence of the suspicions that ran through my mind. A baby, that didn't even look to be two years old, was cradled against the breast of my angel.

My brother's child.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer **- I don't own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from this. Any Original Characters are of my own creation.

**AN: **This is a long one-shot that I've split up into four parts, sort of. I'd love to hear feedback.  
Is the story really that horrible?  
_-SS_

* * *

_**Recap:**_ With slow movements, Eryss removed the black material from her body and I was gifted with evidence of the suspicions that ran through my mind. A baby, that didn't even look to be two years old, was cradled against the breast of my angel.

My brother's child.

**A True Masquerade**  
_**Part Three**_

Eryss seemed just as uncomfortable as I was shocked. "Is…is there somewhere I can put her to rest while we talk?" Her voice was shaking and I realized I'd never seen her so vulnerable. Gulping and quickly nodding, I gestured to the door behind her. It was a simple room, but there was a bed where it…the baby could lay. She hoisted the child up, the tiny head peeking over her shoulder. Just as she entered the room those miniature eyes blinked open and those pudgy cheeks lifted. Sleepily, the little baby smiled at me before snuggling back into her mothers embrace.

I stood in silence when she disappeared. My mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that she had a baby. I still didn't let myself believe she was married to Regulus but I suppose the wailing bundle was proof enough. After minutes continued to tick by I was contemplating running. Running from this house and from the pain that I knew was coming after the numbness wore off. But the mere fact that I was able to see her, be near her, overrode my fleet response. I was gifted with the sight of her, baby free, as she came out of the room. She gently closed the door, trying to make as little noise as possible.

It was then that anger spilled into my mind. When her hesitant eyes met mine, I wondered what had happened to the strong, sensual woman I had fallen for. But even her possible trauma didn't stop the vile words from spilling from my mouth. "So what do you want with me? You've already been through this Black, haven't you?" I saw the flash of shame and horror in her eyes, and even though I wanted to stop spewing nonsense, I couldn't. "Didn't my brother take good care of you? He held you close, didn't he? Close enough to get you pregnant, at least. He always did fuck things up. Probably couldn't even please you properly. Then he ran off on you, lousy man you picked dear Eryss. I suppose considering the others you had to choose from, I don't blame you for picking the bottom of the barrel."

"Stop it Sirius!" Her voice broke on my name and everything I had thought to say was caught in my throat. The tears in her eyes broke the heart that I had thought was frozen solid. She was crying for my brother, for the man whose name I was running through the dirt. "Don't talk about Regulus that way, please. You don't…" She hadn't even defended herself, and for some reason it bothered me more than I wanted to admit. The drops were streaming down her face now and I realized I had never been able to even picture her crying. In a sick sense she looked even more beautiful with those glistening cheeks. "You don't understand what he did. He saved us."

I took a step away from her. I didn't know if I could hear her praise my brother. I didn't think I could hear her talking about another man in such a way. I knew I shouldn't have stayed but I didn't think it would be this hard. Plus I just had to see her.

"I found out I was pregnant with Lyra…" I turned to leave, I couldn't hear their story but she grabbed my arm. Stepping behind me, she held both of my arms and laid her head between my shoulder blades. I could feel her body trembling and I forced myself to stay still instead of embracing her. "I talked to Regulus…and I told him that I was telling our_ Lord_. I wanted to be taken out of the fray, and I knew that Voldemort would be pleased to know that a pure blood child would be born with such a good lineage. So I bowed down to him and practically begged him to allow it." I could hear the fear in her voice, that the bastard had the power to kill her child. "He asked me who the father was but I couldn't bring Regulus into it if he didn't want it."

I fisted my hands at her words, holding my tongue along with my anger. How could my brother not want a family with her? How could he not want to hold and protect both this wondrous woman and her child?

"Just as the Dark Lord was going to curse me, Regulus stepped forward and bowed. Telling him that he was the father. Ranting and raving about how perfect our child would be._ It's a child with both the blood of the Noble Black and the Dignified Valenti, there is no way it would not be a wonderful asset to your cause._ Voldemort was so excited after Regulus' claim that he demanded we marry. The precious child can not be born out of wedlock or so he said.

"You must understand Sirius. I went to Regulus because I was giving birth to a Black. One look at my child once it was born and anyone would be able to tell its father was a Black. What do you think the Dark Lord would have done if he knew that it was the brother who fought so hard against him? Your brother knew it was his niece that I carried and he risked his life to save her. He gave up everything to protect the child of his big brother."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. My child. Just in the other room, the little girl that I had silently wished was mine really was. The small person who had looked up at me with those tired eyes and sleepy smile was my baby.

"I think he died because of us. I woke up one night and found him sitting against the doorframe of Nessa's room watching her sleep. He looked so out of it and he just started talking. Talking about how her uncle was a coward and her father was the one who deserved to be beside her. I tried to get him to tell me what was going on, but he only kept talking about how much she looked like you and how it was unfair that you couldn't be with us…with her because of Voldemort. The next day he disappeared and I was told he died but not how or why. I've been living in horror since then, under a constant watch of the Death Eaters. Severus was on watch last night and I managed to get passed him. Well…we both know that Snape would never loose to me in a duel or be bested by me in anyway." It was left unsaid that there was more to the story of escape than that. Still in such a shock, I didn't even rise to the name of the sniveling snake I'd known in school.

I slowly pulled myself out of her loose grip and walked around her. I had to see her, wanted to see the face of my little girl. It never occurred to me that Eryss might have been lying. Never once did I doubt that she bore my child. "You called her Lyra and Nessa. What's her name?" I asked, feeling a sharp pain in my chest at the realization that I didn't know my own daughters name. Walking into the room in which my offspring slept, I sat in the chair near the bed.

"Her name is Lyra Nessa Black." It was a horrible reminder that she only received my last name because Eryss had married Regulus. "Lyra is the name of a constellation I believe, not exactly a star I suppose. It took a lot to refuse to name her after Bella but I don't think Lyra is too bad. Reg, Severus and I called her Nessa mostly. She seems to like it better too. I read somewhere that Nessa means pure in some languages." She had whispered the whole time, worried that talking any louder would wake the adorable miniature person sleeping in bed.

I wanted to reach out and wrap my arms around her but I was so confused and hurt. Letting my hand drop to the bed by her own smaller hand, I studied her sleeping face. "Why didn't you come to me? I would have… we could have protected the two of you."

I saw Eryss crouch down beside me out of the corner of my eye. She held no hesitation as she took my hand and placed it on our daughters. "I was guarded. He had me locked in his hideout. After I returned from that night with you the Dark Lord felt something was off with me. So he kept me close and watched over me. He had thought I was betraying them, that I had somehow been swayed that night to join your side. When he found out I was pregnant he chalked my odd behavior up to that but then I was carrying a priceless gem in his mind, so I was watched and _protected_." By the tone of her voice I knew that Voldemort's protection was nothing like my own would have been.

It was all so baffling and amazing at the same time. My eyes lowered from my child's face to our hands. Her smaller one covered and protect under her mothers and my own. For the first time I had truly wished this war had never happened, and finally understood the pains others were experiencing. I had missed the irreplaceable time of my first child's life. A new anger filled me, for myself, for Voldemort and even for Eryss. Sliding my hand from between the two most important females in my world, I stood and turned my back to them.

"Stay here. Don't leave and don't contact anyone." I had felt Eryss move to stand and I knew she'd take my abrupt change as a rejection. Yet I couldn't bring myself to force my anger at her away. She had allowed my infant daughter to be around such horrible wizards. She had put my little girl's life in danger. I had to leave. I had to get away from them before I hurt Eryss beyond repair. Hastily I walked from the room, I had to get away.

But I should have known, rejection or not, Eryss was a mother and she had blossomed into an ideal one. Rushing from the room, Eryss stood before the only exit of the home. Her eyes were narrowed on me and I could see that she was hiding behind her cocky mask. I knew that inside she was in so much pain and I had caused it. "Are you going to turn me in?" I was shocked by her question but I shouldn't have been. I had forgotten that the woman before me was a Death Eater. "Fine but don't do that to Nessa. Do you know what will happen if it's found out that I'm her mother and I'm charged? When this war is over she will be ridiculed for my past as _his_ follower. I will take responsibility for my lack of strength in opposing him but I will not allow you to damn her for your spite toward me. She is _your_ child Sirius."

I was dumbfounded at the thought. Was I spiteful toward the woman I had claimed to love? I knew I was irritated at her for not coming to me when she found out. I was mad at her for raising Lyra in that horrible place, but it was only a façade. It was a mask, a wall that allowed me to pretend I held no blame. It was only me trying to hide that I was so angry at myself for not being strong enough to protect them.

"Take her with you." Again, I was speechless by her words. "Tell them she's the result of one of your one night stands and that her mother is dead. Tell them that she's the product of an old girlfriend. Tell them anything, lie about me. Just take her with you. Take her where she will be safe and where people around her will love her. She's a good girl, Sirius. She won't cause you much trouble. Let her meet James and Lily, they'd adore her I promise. Just please…"

The illusion was cracking. I wasn't sure if it was the underline hurt of her thinking I was abandoning them or her fear for Lyra that was causing it but her false face was crumbling. Her narrowed eyes were softening, swelling with tears again and her lips were trembling with the wail of anguish I knew was building in her chest.

Quite suddenly all of the anger within me vanished. As if she had washed all of my negative emotions away, I was left with a raw need to comfort her. She flinched when I approached her and her body stiffened when I wrapped my arms around it. When she realized I still meant her no harm, she fell into my hold. Once again I was blessed with the feeling of being in the place I belonged. She still fit perfectly against my lean frame. All at once it was like she had never left, as if it was that night a year and a half ago all over again. Although the passion to be buried with her was still there, it was surrounded and subdued by the longing to keep her safe. To keep her and my daughter away from the evil that haunted them.

"I need you to stay here" I whispered, keeping her pinned against my chest. I wouldn't allow another misunderstanding take place. "For now the safest place for you two is right in this house. There are charms and protections all over it. I can't go waltzing into the Order with a recognizable Death Eater and a toddler." As I spoke my hand gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth her frazzled nerves. "A lot has happened lately…"

I didn't want to go into detail about Harry and the danger involving the Potter family. I instantly reminded myself that as much as I loved James like a brother and Harry like a nephew, this here was my family too. My daughter was in the other room and the love of my life was before me, even if she was my sister-in-law according to the ministry. They were both vulnerable and it was my duty to protect them just as much as I protected Harry. "I have to talk to Dumbledore…and James." She nodded against me and I knew she understood but it was going to be hell to leave now. At least before it was the unjustified anger that prompted me to storm out, now I just wanted to stay with them.

"Go and get some rest. There is food and such for you here. I'll be back soon."

It was the hardest few minutes of my life as I closed that door and Apparited directly to James' house. I needed my best mate more than ever. Knocking on the door at such a late hour was no doubt going to earn me an earful from Lily, but it was worth it.

Surprisingly James answered looking as if he'd been up all along. When he ushered me into the house without question I realized I must have looked a mess. He sat me on the couch and conjured up a cup of tea to help me calm my nerves.

"Sirius?"

I hadn't known I started to cry but the traitorous wet droplets were rolling down my cheeks. Burying my face into my hands was all I could do to suppress the sob that was caught in my throat. I'm not sure how long we sat there, my shaky breath the only sound throughout the room, before a sharp cry brought me back to reality. A tired Lily came down the steps, lightly bouncing a cranky Harry in her arms. She didn't even notice me when she walked to the kitchen for the infants' bottle, but when she returned, she froze upon seeing me, then silently walked over to me and sat beside me opposite of James.

Without a word, she transferred the happily drinking Harry into my arms. "James put Harry to bed when he's done. I'm going back to lie down." With a kiss to her sons head, her husband's lips and my cheek, the redhead made her way back up the steps.

My still slightly wet eyes connected with the small being in my arms. I had missed this. I hadn't been able to hold my child. I even regretted not being woken up numerous times in the night by the shrill cry of _my_ baby. Without taking my eyes off of Harry, I addressed James.

"I need…" Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself enough to talk without allowing my voice to tremble. "I need you to come somewhere with me tomorrow. It may take some time. You think Lily will let you go for an hour or so?"

I felt James hand rest on my shoulder and the slight squeeze calmed me more than I thought was possible. "I'm sure I can get away. Though you'll have to offer up babysitting services to Lil's sometime in return."

I tried to manage a smile but as my mind whirled on all the things I wished I had been there for, it soon fell into a frown again. "I'll come by around nine. It's got to be early." My head bowed and I kissed the tiny babes forehead. "I can't leave them alone too long," I whispered and I wasn't sure if James had heard me. If he did, he didn't mention it.

After Harry had finished eating, James took the boy. "You can stay the night here. Your room is still there." I knew he was making a joke yet I still couldn't crack a grin. Lily had complained that their guestroom had turned into my room when they had first moved in.

"Nah, I'll see you in the morning. Thanks James." I heard the _no problem_ he replied with as I left the house. Even as I walked home, I knew I wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night.

The night dragged on, quickly turning into the longest of my life. I was at James' house by eight-thirty and thankfully Lily was in a good mood. She was bustling around the house when I came in and she sent me a warm, welcoming smile even as she flicked her wand to clean. She pushed me into a seat by the table and began to feed me a filling breakfast. Just as I finished, James hopped down the steps, a giggling Harry held securely against his chest.

"Well, I already ate and Lily approved of your James-rental. So I'm ready when you are."

Normally I would have wanted to stay, delay by playing with Harry or making jokes with James, but my body was itching to get back to my small family. "Yeah. Let's go."

I hugged Lily and Harry then left the house, leaving James to give his family a heartwarming goodbye. It was moments later when James joined me, grinning like a fool. "I'll have to Side-apparite you to the location." Regrettably I saw the grin fall from his face as he nodded and grabbed hold of my arm.

The dense forest met us when I reopened my eyes. James was leaning against a tree, no doubt trying to settle his stomach. "I hate Appariting," he muttered miserably before turning to me. "You going to tell me what this is about now? Or is it a surprise?" His voice faded toward the end and I figured it was because he noticed my entire body was shaking like a leaf. "Sirius what _is_ going on?"

Keeping my back to him and my eyes in the direction of the house I knew Eryss and Lyra were in, I took the first step. "Eryss." It was a whisper and I heard James breath hitch at the name. "It's…come see please. I need your help."

In silence we made our way toward the small cottage and when we made it onto the doorstep my hand froze on the knob. A happy laughter flowed from the other side of the thick wood; a laugh that one would know was the sound of child. Eryss hadn't noticed our arrival and I couldn't bring myself to open the door just yet. The sound on the other side was wondrous and made my heart ache painfully.

"She's mine," I said suddenly yet quietly, knowing James was right behind me and listening. "Reg disappeared and they don't have anywhere to go. I was hurt; you can imagine when I saw her at first. I mean…" I laughed but it was a bitter and self loathing sound. "She shows up with this beautiful little girl and I had thought it was Regulus' kid. It's not…she's mine." My head fell silently against the door, my hand laying flat on the hard surface beside it. "Eryss begged me to simply leave _her_ and take Lyra with me. She wanted me to tell everyone that our child was the result of some meaningless one night stand. You have to see her James…she's so beautiful, they both are."

We both stood there, listening to the chattering of the small child in the house and her mothers gentle teasing. "What am I going to do?"

Eryss must have heard us moving outside because suddenly the inside of the cottage went deadly quiet. I was only thinking of relieving her worry, to prove it wasn't the enemy coming to get her, when I quickly opened the door. I didn't even get a chance to announce my arrival before her voice echoed in my ears.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _it was said so calmly that not even James had time to counter it, though it was quickly followed by a sound of dismay. "Sirius! Oh!" James had stopped my fall to the floor and I could hear her feet against the wood as she hurried over to my side. "Idiot! Why wouldn't you knock or announce yourself first! I could have seriously hurt you! Stupid!" She helped James lower me to the ground before tapping her wand to my forehead. "_Finite._"

I could still hear her mumbling about my stupidity when I notice the tiny head peeking out from the other room. My breath caught in my throat yet again as those pretty grayish-blue eyes peered at me curiously.

"Ma?" her tiny voice questioned and I noticed James' wide eyes staring in the same direction mine were.

"Oh Nessa." Eryss quickly turned toward her…our daughter and smiled gently. "It's alright you can come out. They aren't bad people." The little girl stumbled out of the room on her tiny legs and rushed to hide in her mothers' hair. "What are you being shy about? You were all excited to meet Sirius when I told you he'd be coming." It made my heart throb painfully at being addressed by my first name to my own daughter.

Lyra's small hands held the fabric of her mother's shirt like a lifeline. The girl's small eyes flicked from me to James and back again with her little mouth in a confused frown. Eryss carefully prided herself free from the miniature person and directed the girl into her lap. "Come now darling. Don't you remember what Reggy told you?"

My eyes snapped to Eryss when I realized that she didn't refer to Regulus as _father_ to Lyra.

Lyra nodded and a grin, that James later said was a mirror image to my own, spread across her precious face. "Reggy says…" she paused as if trying to remember what my brother had told her. "AH! Ser-we-is mine!" My name sounded odd on her lips, but I found it incredibly adorable anyway.

Eryss was trying to hide the smile by lowering her head onto Lyra's but my attention was locked on the smaller girl. "Your what?" I could hear the smile in Eryss' voice, the joy at being in that old run down cottage with her daughter and me.

"Jus' mines," Lyra nodded matter-of-factly and crossed her hands over her chest in a typical Eryss fashion. She looked up, noticing her mother hiding. "Is okay Ma." Her small hand patted her mothers larger one and she smiled for her. "Reggy says Ser-we-is yous too." My daughter sent me another dazzling smile and I could help but return it. "I shares wit Ma."

I couldn't take my eyes off of them and I wanted to reach out and pull them _both_ in my arms. "Prongs," I whined with a look of complete hopelessness.

"Pwongs!" Lyra clapped happily and bounced in her mothers hold. "Pad'oot 'nd 'Ooony!" She giggled happily and James mirrored my surprised expression. Lyra was looking at the both of us with wide, excited eyes and Eryss had to clue us in.

"No story right now dear," Eryss said and wrapped her arms around Lyra in a loose hug. "She liked the stories of the buck, dog and wolf the most. She's not fond of rats." Smiling sadly, she refused to meet my eyes. "Reg thought up the story idea, I hope you don't mind. He liked talking about all the nonsense you pulled in school…always talked about it as if he wished he had joined in with you."

James finally seemed to collect himself. "Geez this is a shock I wasn't really prepared for."

"Ser-we?" I don't know how she knew but my daughter was looking directly at me when she called my name. I had thought maybe Eryss described her to me, but in my heart I'd hoped she knew me by pure instincts. "Play?" Before I could answer, Lyra had crawled out of her mothers lap and grabbed my hand. Pulling me into the other room, I saw a small assortment of children toys. They were a random collection and at once I knew Eryss had grabbed them in a rush to leave. It furthered my worry on the state of things. Why had she felt the urge to run so suddenly?

For a little less than an hour I sat on the hard floor and played random games with my daughter for the first time. Her mindless chatter was rather endearing and I hadn't even thought of what James and Eryss might have been discussing in the other room. It was when Lyra quieted that I shuffled closer to the small girl wondering what was wrong. She had a small frown on her face and a sad look in her eyes that nearly broke my heart. Without a word she climbed into my lap and laid her head against my chest. I had never thought I could be so at peace, so happy and so accepting of such a small child.

Unconsciously my hand brushed her wavy black hair from her face as I held her close to me. "Ser-we?" Her small voice gripped at my heart and embedded herself into it. "Yous keep ta scawy man ways?" My hand stilled in the soft petting of her head at her words. "Reggy gones 'nd Rus." I could hear the sadness and the tears in her voice. "He hurts Ma." I felt her tiny body shake against my frame and my arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her into the warmest hug I could manage without squashing her. I didn't know who _He_ was but I had my suspicions. And the thought of the _Dark Lord_ anywhere near my daughter or her mother almost sent me over the edge.

Bowing my head, I buried my face into her soft locks. "I won't let anyone hurt you or your mother," I mumbled, hoping to reassure her. "Remember how you said I was yours and Moms?" Her small head nodded against me but I could still tell she was crying silently. "Well you are mine, just like your mother is too. I won't let allow anyone to take either of you away. Okay?"

Slowly pulling her away, I used the edge of my sleeve to dry her eyes and clean her nose. "No more tears okay?"

She looked up at me with red tinted eyes and leaned in. "Wanna knows secwet?" I nodded, happy that she was only sniffling now and no longer crying. "Reggy says yous my Da." I felt my heart stop at the slightly hopefully look on her face. "Better Da than 'im." Her newly grown teeth chewed on her lower lip and I could see the question in her eyes.

Leaning down I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Want to know a secret I know?" She nodded slowly, her young mind forgetting the serious nature of our chat. "I _am_ your Dad and I'm going to do everything I can to be the best one." Just as quickly as she started to cry, a grin stretched onto her lips and her small arms flew around my neck.

Her giggling was cut short when a shadow fell over the two of us. "Well looks like you two are getting along." Eryss had her hands on her hips and for a moment her blank look worried me, but Lyra squealed in delight and hid further into my hold. "Oh where, oh where is my little Nessa?" Eryss said dramatically and held her hands to her chest. "Sirius! Have you seen her? You must help me find her! I won't know what I'll do without her!"

Lyra's face quickly morphed into one of slight panic. "I h're Ma!" She jumped out of my lap and rushed into her mothers legs.

Eryss pulled her into a mock desperate hug. "Oh my darling!" As soon as her excitement came, it was gone and Lyra yawned, snuggling into the older woman's hold. "I think it is nap time." Lyra didn't answer, nearly asleep against her mothers' bosom. As she made her way to the bed, Eryss turned her heard to me and smiled. "James wanted to speak with you."

I turned to leave just as Eryss was putting Lyra into the soft covers. Hesitating, I quickly turned back to the two and walked over. I watched as Eryss tucked Lyra into the bed and without a thought in my head I leaned down and kissed the child on the forehead. "Night midget." Turning again, I leaned over and kissed the corner of Eryss' lips as if we had done this routine our entire lives. I froze as I was pulling away, the same questioning eyes as our daughter staring at me from her mother.

Slithering my hand to the back of her neck, I leaned in again and felt the softness of her lips against my own. It was just as wonderful as I remembered, if not better. Even when I released her, I didn't move away. "James…is waiting." I could feel the lightest touch of her lips as she spoke and it tempted me to dive in again to feel more of them.

"I know." I pecked her lips one last time before reluctantly letting her got and forcing my legs to take me out of the room.

I took a deep breath as I stepped from the room and came face to face with James. There was a grim frown on his face and a thoughtful look in his eyes. He noticed me immediately and gestured for me to sit beside him on the rather old couch. I wasn't going to be the one to break the wall of silence that surrounded us but James didn't mind being the hammer to demolish it.

"We have to get Lyra tested."

I shot to my feet, annoyed and oddly offended by my mates suggestion. "Eryss wouldn't lie to me!" I saw the slightly doubtful look on his face. "Not about this James. She wouldn't." I wanted to defend her further, set a firm foundation for my argument, yet I found I had none. Nothing but my just _knowing_ she hadn't lied to me and that might cut it for James and my friends, but no one else would take my word for it.

"It's just to have the backup. I saw the girl Sirius." I heard the snort and saw the shake of his head. "If she isn't yours, you have a twin out there knocking dames up." I frowned, not liking the way he was referring to Eryss but letting it slide. "We can get Lily to do the test. We'd just need to allow her to run a quick spell over you, Eryss and Lyra. It won't hurt at all." He leaned back into the cushions and I fell back into the seat beside him.

"I'm worried about how she escaped," I mumbled, finally voicing my thoughts. "I mean, I hate Snape but he was a damn good duelist." I felt James shift beside me at the mention of his wife's old friend. "You don't think they let her go, just to chase her down or to lead her to us, do you?"

James shrugged and rolled his head on the back of the sofa. "It could be a possibility. Or she could be in on it."

I knew he was just pointing out another theory but I didn't want to believe it. "I have to believe her James," I whispered as my head tilted to the room Eryss was lying with our daughter. "If I don't I'll loose a part of myself."

As if answering my calls, the door to the other room opened. Eryss stumbled out, panting and, by the looks of it, in pain. James and I were to our feet before she uttered a word. Her hand shook as it closed the bedroom door then she leaned heavily on the wall behind her. I was about to ask her what was wrong when James' hand gripped my shoulder. A quickly flick of his eyes and I received his warning.

Eryss' hand was gripping her opposite forearm as pain flared through it. Gently shrugging James' hand off, I slowly made my over to her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and a thin sheen of sweat graced her brow. Whispering her name, I removed the vice grip her hand had and stepped closer to her. I felt her body shudder, no doubt from the burning of her mark.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer **- I don't own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from this. Any Original Characters are of my own creation.

**AN: **This is a long one-shot that I've split up into four parts, sort of. I'd love to hear feedback.  
Is the story really that horrible?  
This is the last part! Hope...someone enjoyed it...  
I was thinking of writing a companion piece of Eryss' POV...  
What do you think?  
_-SS_

* * *

_**Recap: **_As if answering my calls, the door to the other room opened. Eryss stumbled out, panting and, by the looks of it, in pain. James and I were to our feet before she uttered a word. Her hand shook as it closed the bedroom door then she leaned heavily on the wall behind her. I was about to ask her what was wrong when James' hand gripped my shoulder. A quickly flick of his eyes and I received his warning.

Eryss' hand was gripping her opposite forearm as pain flared through it. Gently shrugging James' hand off, I slowly made my over to her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and a thin sheen of sweat graced her brow. Whispering her name, I removed the vice grip her hand had and stepped closer to her. I felt her body shudder, no doubt from the burning of her mark.

**A True Masquerade**  
_**Part Four**_

"It's okay," I muttered as I rested my head on her shoulder. Carefully rolling up her sleeve, I had to force myself to look at her flesh. The black mark glared angrily from her arm, the edges such a fierce red I feared it was bleeding. A whimper left my throat before I could hold it back and I pulled the aching arm to my chest. "I'm sorry." I didn't know what I was apologizing for but I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips. My other arm pulled the rest of her trembling body into my hold. "I'm sorry," I repeated again, wishing I could take away the pain.

Eryss promptly passed out after the pain in her arm dulled into a stinging ache. I held her against my body as we both lowered to the floor. James sat on the sofa, watching us for what seemed like hours before he stood. "Bring her over here to lie on the couch till she wakes up."

I nodded dumbly and did as I was told. As if handling precious china I propped her against the cushions. "How do I go about getting Lily to do the test? The sooner it's done the sooner we can figure out what to do next. I can't let them go back and I won't let Eryss be taken away." Gently brushing the slightly damp hair from her forehead, I resisted the urge to wake Eryss and make sure she was alright.

"How much to you trust her?" James asked, confusing me enough that I tore my gaze from my angel to lock onto him. "Do you really, truly trust her?"

I felt my lips turn into a frown and I was again offended by my friends doubt in me. "With my life!" I wanted to scream at him but I didn't want to wake Eryss or Lyra.

"Honestly Sirius?" James' seriousness baffled me more and before I could call him out on it, he began pacing the room. "I'm risking my wife's life if I allow her to come here. If Eryss is lying at all and something happens to Lily I'll…" His eyes shot to me and I knew he would _destroy_ me if this brought harm to his family.

I took a deep breath, reminding myself that this was James I was talking to. I reminded myself of my slight insight of the feelings he had lived with since Harry was born. The fierce desire to protect and treasure a child was only now starting to burn within me. "I don't know why and I can't say it's more than my instincts telling me…but I trust her." I hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a way to get him to understand. "I'd trust her with Harry…alone and I'd give up my life if she said it would save her and Nessa from everything they run from." I stood finally, and walked to my friend. "I'd leave the Order and run away with her if I thought it would protect them. She told me to leave her, James, and I know I saw something break in her at the thought of being without Nessa and me. I trust her James."

James sighed and I saw his shoulders fall in either relief or defeat. He rubbed a hand down his tired face and I knew he was debating on what to do. "I need your help James. I'm too prideful and I never asked for help when I needed it, but I'm asking now. I don't have anywhere else to go."

I must have gotten through to him because James suddenly gripped my shoulder and squeezed hard. "I trust _you_ Sirius," he said with a tight voice. "I'm just hoping you are right." He gave my shoulder one last squeeze before releasing me. "We have a meeting tomorrow. Hopefully we won't get any assignments. After that I'll bring Lil's here do the spell. Once we know that, we'll figure everything else out. Lily will be a good help in that, she's pretty smart you know." He smiled and it was so full of pride for his wife that I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Thank you," I mumbled as he began walking to the door. "I'll see you at the meeting?" He nodded and sent me a questioning look to which I ran my hand through my hair. "I want to stay here and make sure Eryss is alright." Nodding again, James opened the door and left the small cottage. I stared at the door for a few minutes before I turned to the still sleeping woman on the couch. "I know I'm right," I muttered before plopping onto another couch to rest for a minute.

I was awoken by the most glorious sound ever, my child laughing and screeching _Da_ at the top of her lungs. No sooner than I opened my eyes did a small body launch itself onto my own. I caught her with ease and an uncomfortable _oomph_ when her knee almost hit my tender parts. She tried to bury herself under my arm and it was then that I noticed the thing she was running from.

Eryss flew into the room, her hands up like claws and her teeth out in a low roar. She froze when she saw me and I could see the subtle bit of red creeping onto her cheeks. It was enough to make me laugh and, even though she had no idea why, Lyra soon joined in on the joyful sound. Eryss covered her face in embarrassment before walking over and scooping Lyra out of my lap. "I said you have to finish your breakfast before waking up Daddy, silly."

The simple sentence sent warmth throughout my entire body. For a moment I thought I had woken up from a horrible dream and _this _was my reality. Wishing that I lived in a place where Eryss and I were together always and I had been with Lyra since her birth. A quick look around reminded me that while _this_ was reality, it was nothing like the one I had hoped for. The shabby cabin we were in was far from my dream home.

"Sirius?" I looked up and realized my girls were both looking down at me with an identical raised eyebrow. "You alright? I asked if you were hungry. There is food in the kitchen. I made enough for you too."

Before I could answer, Lyra turned her wide eyes to her mother. "Nuuu, MINES!" she proclaimed, holding her hands to her chest.

"You don't want to share?" Eryss asked with a tiled of her head. When my daughter answered with a shake of her head, Eryss sighed sadly. "Well I guess Daddy won't get any food then. Poor poor daddy, he's probably so hungry."

When I saw Lyra's shocked eyes turn to me, I hid the smirk that was growing on my lips. Doubling over, I held my stomach and groaned as if I was in pain. "So …hungry." As I peeked up, I could almost see the wheels turning in my girls head.

Glancing from me to her mother and then back again, Lyra finally gave in. "I share!" She reached out and I lifted my hand for her to take. She pulled, as if her small body could pull mine from the chair, and I stood. Holding her hand, Lyra and Eryss led me to the kitchen to eat.

It was simple but amazing at the same time. Lyra was chattering again in half English, half Lyra-language as the three of us sat at the rickety dinning table. Even as time ticked by and I reminded myself that I had to attend the meeting, I wished I could spend more time with the two of them. When I had pushed the limit to the furthest I stood and stretched. Eryss continued to clean up the toys on the floor but Lyra stopped playing and turned to me. The small girl didn't voice her question but I already felt complied to answer.

"I've got to run some errands," I began but my voice died in my throat at the look of horror on Lyra's face. Eryss had frozen and her eyes quickly snapped to me, if I had been looking at her I would have read the warning in her eyes.

"Ma!" Lyra screamed before scrambling over to me and clinging to my one leg. I began to panic and looked to Eryss for help, only to find her looking sadly at our daughter.

"What?" I was lost and I didn't know what to do. Eryss finally stepped toward us and crouched down beside Lyra.

"Darling," I was always amazed by how soft and caring her voice could get and I only wished she never had to hide behind her cold mask. "Daddy is only going to talk to James for a bit. Remember, the man from yesterday." Eryss' blue eyes slowly rose to meet my still nervous ones. "He'll be back soon, isn't that right Sirius?" The question seemed innocent enough but I knew that the answer held so much for not only Lyra, but Eryss as well.

I still didn't get it but something I had said triggered a fear in my child that I didn't want to be there. Leaning down, I gently untangled my girl from my leg and squatted down beside the two. "I'll be back as fast as I can," I said pulling Lyra's crying face into my chest. "I would never want to be away from you for too long, sweetheart." I looked over to see Eryss mouthing something to me and I quickly nodded. "I promise." Eryss gave me a small smile and Lyra seemed to calm down.

Eryss stood after giving Lyra a kiss on the top of her head, and made her way toward the bedroom. Soon after, Lyra filtered from my lap and went back to her toys. I followed Eryss' steps and entered the bedroom, half closing the door behind me. "Want to inform me what that was about?" My eyes were locked on her hunched form sitting on the bed. I could see her body rising with a large breath and she let her head rise from her hands.

"I went on errands sometimes," she whispered and I knew I wasn't going to like where this story was going. "I never once allowed anyone to every lay a hand on Lyra. I never let her see anything bad or be exposed to all the darkness around us. Never." She stared at me as if trying to make me believe her words, even though I already knew she would protect Lyra with her life. "After Reg disappeared everything turned bad. I was being called by _him_ more and he was asking about Lyra. The last time…I suppose I said something he didn't enjoy hearing."

I was holding my anger back but her eyes, usually so full of confidence and pride were flicking around in poorly hidden fright. "I passed out after about the twentieth curse and woke up three days later." I couldn't take it anymore, with only three steps I was before her, pulling her trembling body into my arms. "Severus had apparently been called to treat me and he took me back to my rooms. He said that he had locked my door and watched over Lyra for me, but she managed to get into my room on the second day. I must have looked rather horrid but I had only told her I was running an errand before I left, she gets terrified if anyone she knows says they are going on one."

I let the information sink in and for once I found myself _happy_ that Severus Snape was alive. I wished he had more courage and was able to save Eryss from the pain she'd experience but I would settle for saving her after the fact. In the back of my mind it still irked me that Snivellus had more interaction with Lyra than I did, but I was working on changing that fact.

Eryss leaned away from me and I felt her smaller hands skimming up my arms. "You have to get to your meeting." I could tell she didn't want me to go, she wanted to stay in my hold but I also knew she knew I had to. Without thought, I leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. I had been holding back the urge to kiss her freely since the time in school when I caught her by the lake. Now that I was able to, I was going to steal her lips whenever I could.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I mumbled against her cheek, where I placed another kiss. She stood with me and we both went to the living room, where she would play with Lyra and I would say goodbye to them.

The meeting was dragging on. Report after report, it all seemed never-ending. James kept elbowing me every time I glanced at a clock. I was bringing unwanted attention to myself and it would only hurt Lyra and Eryss in the end. I felt eyes concentrating on me and found both Peter and Remus staring. I felt a chill run up my spine and quickly turned back to Dumbledore as he began speaking again. I had momentarily forgotten about the battle I was waging with myself before Eryss' arrival. It was both difficult and agonizing to feel my trust for my dear friend slipping. The thought of Remus' turning to the other side still hovered at the edges of my mind like a deadly plague. Never more than now did I wish I could confide in the werewolf. But as I glanced back at my other two _best_ mates I realized I couldn't risk it, I couldn't allow them to know of Eryss if there was even a slither of a chance they were supplying the information to the Dark Lord. Remus nor Peter would know of my new found family.

Suddenly everyone began to stand and it came to my attention that, while I was lost in my inner workings of my mind, the meeting had ended. Before Remus or Peter could come over to us, I stood and grabbed James' arm. Pulling James out of the room behind me, I quickly made way for the exit.

"Calm down Padfoot," James grumbled, yanking his arm out of my hold. "Way to _not_ look suspicious." He continued to follow me out of the building and into the busy streets beyond. "Hey!" he yelled, finally grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop.

I couldn't wipe the wild look of hysteria from my face. "Calm down!" he repeated again, grabbing my shoulders to steady me. "Stop it! You're behaving like a caged beast!" I nodded, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm my frazzled nerves. "Good," he started, letting me go and smoothing his shirt out. "Now I have to get home and get Lil's and Harry. We'll meet you at the…"

"Is Harry coming?" I asked, as if we were going out to dinner and not to meet Eryss.

"Yeah, he's not old enough to watch the house by himself yet Sirius." The raised eyebrow was enough to convey his thoughts on my state of mind. "We'll be there in about thirty minutes okay? You better get back, before you blow the cover."

I didn't need to be told twice, with a firm nod we separated and I popped back to my girls. My feet couldn't get me to the cottage fast enough. Though this time I was smart enough to knock before bursting in, and I was greeted with a small body flying at me.

"She's been sitting by the door for the last half an hour," Eryss' grumbled from the couch. When she turned her head and her eyes connected with mine, I knew she was waiting on the couch just as our daughter was by the door for my return. Again the odd warmth spread through me and I was becoming very accepting of the new feeling. Propping Lyra on my side, I walked into the house and kicked the door closed behind me.

"James will be here soon," I stated before plopping down next to Eryss with Lyra in my lap. "They're bringing Harry."

Eryss' head snapped in my direction and I had to smirk at the surprise in her eyes. "Little Potter?" she asked and I could see that, as the surprise diminished, excitement was gleaming in her eyes. "I bet he is adorable. Lily is very pretty and James isn't half bad to look at."

I frowned and nudged her with my elbow. Her eyes were sparkling with humor as she looked over at me shyly. "What? He is! Lily has amazing taste." I knew she was trying to lighten the mood and it was working. I just wished she did it in any other way besides telling me she fancied my best mates looks. Lyra was in my lap, oblivious to the conversation her parents were having.

"Well I think _you_ have splendid taste, love." I could see the smirk working its way onto her lips and I had a feeling that if Lyra wasn't in the room, something naughty would have spilled from my loves lips. The three of us spent the next fifteen minutes behaving like a rather normal family. It was odd, but only because it felt so ordinary and routine. If one would have asked me I would have thought the three of us had been together our whole lives.

The hesitant knock on the door broke the peace surround us. Eryss stiffened for a moment before she gathered Lyra into her arms. "Call us when you're ready." I was going to stop her and tell her to wait but I didn't know how much of the story Lily knew and I didn't want to put any one in danger. It didn't matter either way because before I could utter a word, Eryss was already in the bedroom with the door closed.

The visitor knocked again and I sighed before opening the door. James waved as Lily peeked into the house behind him, Harry held securely in her arms. I gestured for the two of them to come in and followed them into the living room. "What do you know Lils?" I asked, letting the two of them get comfortable on the couch.

Lily's eyes weren't on me but on the few toys that had escaped Eryss' cleaning. "Hmm, only that you needed me to check over someone. By the way James was talking and avoiding my questions I assumed it had something to do with Ms. Valenti." She finally sat on the couch and let her eyes lift up to mine. "I assume there is more to the story." She seemed so calm that I wondered what she really thought of the situation. It was as if we were merely talking about one of my past flings and not my Death Eater lover. I was both relieved yet suspicious of the odd behavior. Lily set Harry into James' arms before standing and turning to me. "Well, where is she?"

"Eryss," I called and the bedroom door creaked open. A brown head slowly popped out and Eryss' baby blues flittered around the room before she opened the door further. "Come on." I held my hand out and waited for her to fully exit the room.

Eryss' glanced at me but it wasn't until her eyes fell on Harry that she ventured out of the room. I turned half of my attention to Lily to see her reaction but the redhead merely smiled in Eryss' direction. Not until Lyra came tottering out after her mother did Lily's green eyes widen.

Lyra noticed the stranger and hid behind her mothers legs. But when she saw me she darted from behind Eryss, much to her mother's dismay, and held up her arms to me to be picked up. I smiled as I lifted her into my arms and nearly laughed at the shocked look on Lily's face. Lyra immediately buried her face into my neck and I felt the urge to grin like a fool. "Nessa," I said happily, gently brushing the curls from her face. "This is James' wife Lily and his son Harry."

My little girl peeked out from her hiding spot and peered at both Lily and the smaller baby in her husband's arms. Eryss continued to stand off to the side, her eyes watching for any wrong move against her child. Lily stood cautiously, having noticed Eryss' uneasiness, and tilted her head to get a better view of my daughter. "Lily this is Lyra Nessa, my little girl." I can see the shock return to Lily's face but she did her best to hide it. "And you know Eryss." I didn't mention her last name, worried that it would remind me of her attachment to my brother.

"Hello Ms. Potter," Eryss managed to say as she took a few hesitant steps forward. She didn't offer her hand in greeting; she was too busy wringing them nervously together.

Lily turned her attention to Eryss and smiled sweetly. "Call me Lily, please Eryss, we are the same age." One side of Eryss' lips tilted up but it was quickly covered when Lyra called for her. All thoughts of distrust flew from her mind as Eryss made her way over to me. Lyra quickly switched from my arms to hers and Eryss seemed to transform before our eyes.

A grin stretched onto her face as Lyra whispered something into her ear. The younger girl began blushing and Eryss tried, in vain, to wipe the smile from her face. Clearing her throat, Eryss turned to the adults in the room, her eyes slyly glancing at me from under her lashes. "She didn't know James had a wife." Lyra buried herself further into her mothers' chest and Eryss could no longer hold the light laughter away. "It seems she was rather smitten with him."

I scoffed in disbelief and even though I knew my mouth was hanging open, I couldn't snap it shut. "I've been ditched," I muttered before glaring at the beaming James and the sniggering Lily. Even as she continued to giggle, Eryss placed Lyra onto the floor. My daughter looked at Harry and James for a long while before she slowly began making her way toward the two. "It's always the Potter men!" I huffed out and threw my arms into the air.

Reaching out, I grabbed Eryss' wrist and pulled her into the other couch to sit beside me. Lily took a seat beside her husband and the three of us merely watched as Lyra delicately played with Harry's smaller fingers. After a while, Eryss cleared her throat and sat up straighter.

"I believe we have some _things_ to do." Eryss avoided the word test and I wondered if it was another trigger to watch out for around Lyra. I added it to the list of things I wanted to ask but I knew we had time for questions later.

Lily nodded and turned her attention to Eryss, allowing James to distract Lyra for the time being. "A parental spell, I'm guessing?" Lily asked and received a nod from me even if a frown was on my face. "I don't doubt you Sirius, or you Eryss but this is a good idea. Having the proof will help in the future." I nodded again and managed to pull my lips into a neutral line. "All I need is a blood sample from all of you," Eryss' back became even straighter and Lily quickly turned to reassure her. "I just need a drop and I can draw from all of you without needles. Only a simple spell that pulls the drop through your finger, it will only sting for a second and leaves no marks."

"I understand. Can you take mine first so I can show Nessa that it's okay?" Eryss asked and I unconsciously wrapped my arm around her shoulder in support. Lily nodded again and Eryss breathed a sigh of relief. "Nessa come here please." When the girl finally tore herself away from James, she climbed into Eryss' lap. "Now I told you that we had to do some test to make sure both of us are alright, remember?" Lyra pouted but nodded. "Be a good girl okay?" Again Lyra nodded and Lily stood to crouch before Eryss and my girl.

"May I see your hand, Eryss?" Eryss held out her right hand, palm up, and Lyra watched in slight fascination as Lily drew her wand. "Now it's going to sting a bit but I promise it won't be horrible, okay?" I smiled when Lyra nodded, even though Lily was talking about Eryss' pain. With a flick of her wand, Lily transformed a pillow into a clear plastic cup and set it on the floor. Lily muttered a spell and a drop of dark red liquid leaked from Eryss' thumb. The red head gestured for me to give her my hand as she dropped Eryss' blood into the cup. She repeated the process with me and then smiled gently to Lyra.

Eryss cupped our daughters hand and held it out for Lily. I felt my heart squeeze as my baby's brows knitted together and tears already sprung to her eyes. Gently tilting her head toward me, I leaned down and kissed Lyra scrunched up nose. "It's okay, sweetheart." She sniffled but by then Lily was already finished with her deed.

"All done." Lily dropped the last drop into the cup, picked it up and walked into the kitchen. I sent Eryss a glance and kissed Lyra's cheek before I got up to follow her.

"What now?" I asked, coming up beside her as she set the almost empty cup on the counter. She didn't answer but only muttered another spell and the cup glowed white before a white fog filled within it.

"Now we wait," she supplied quietly and leaned heavily on the counter. "If it turns purple she's the child of both of you."

"And…if she isn't." But she is, I reminded myself.

Lily gave me a half smile before turning back to the milky substance. "Ironically it will turn black." We both stared and I didn't dare ask how long it would take. "So want to explain to me how you and Eryss might have had the chance to produce Lyra?" I knew I owed her an explanation, I hadn't told James but he had figured it out on his own.

"When I didn't return that time and James was freaking out," I told her quietly, with a smile on my face as I remembered that night. It was a bittersweet memory for me. A time where I held everything only to have it all disappear on me in the morning. I chanced a glance back at Eryss and saw her talking with James as Lyra again played with Harry.

"That would make sense for why she stopped being an informant for Dumbledore," Lily reasoned aloud and it brought my attention back to the cup before me. "…and the whole thing with Regulus." I cringed as I was reminded of the thing I had successfully avoided, and I had no doubt Lily noticed. "I would have done the same thing." My eyes widened as I stared at Lily while she held the counter in a death grip. "I would have done anything to protect my child, even if it meant leaving the man I loved forever. I respect Eryss for being strong enough to survive this long."

She was quiet for a minute but I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. "By the way, if you were wondering, I always had this urge to trust Eryss. Even in school she never once made me feel as if I was unsafe if she was in the group of Slytherins." I was stumped again and I was happy someone else felt the same as I did, even if it was only a mere urge in Lily's eyes. "Oh and Black?" I tilted my head and was slightly confused by the smile that slithered onto her face. "Congratulations." Her hand rose and my eyes snapped to the purple filled cup.

I couldn't stand the bubble of happiness that burst within me, so I gathered Lily in my arms in and jumped for joy. "It's purple!" I cheered loudly before releasing my best mate's wife and rushing into the living room. Without hesitation I grabbed Lyra, I threw her playfully into the air and caught her. When she was in my arms again I wrapped them around her and held her firmly against me. My eyes connected with Eryss' and my smile grew wider. "I love the color purple." Stepping over the toys on the ground, I pulled Eryss to me, sandwiching Lyra between us. "I love purple." Leaning over, I locked my lips with hers and hoped she knew that what really loved was _her_.

A giggle broke my concentration on Eryss' sweet kiss and I tore my lips away from her, only to smile down at my daughter. "Something funny?" As she giggled again, I wondered if my excitement and glee had rubbed off on her. Keeping Eryss tucked to my side I turned to James and I knew my goofy grin was causing his own. "Thanks Lils," I mumbled through my smile and bounced over to her to kiss her cheek.

Tiny hands stopped my lips from touching the other woman's skin and I glanced down at my daughter. Her eyes, almost identical in color to my own, glared at Lily in a signature Black family fashion. "Mines," she muttered, not removing her hands from covering my lips. I couldn't even mange to chide her for her behavior. I merely smiled wider and buried my head into her hair.

"Yeah, sweetheart." I could feel the tears of pure joy building in my eyes. "I am yours." I felt her tiny hands patting my head and I felt Lily guiding me toward the couch. I fell onto the cushions with a shuddered breath. "All yours," I wanted to hold her tighter, as if she would disappear if I let go, but I didn't want to hurt her. I heard Eryss' voice say something to James but my mind was too busy focusing on my _daughter_.

It was October before I knew it. Life was surreal and time seemed to come and go like water down the drain. I wanted to spend every minute with my new family but I knew that I needed to keep up my effort in the war. I wanted a perfectly safe world for my little girl to grow up in. I wanted Lyra and Harry to be able to go to Hogwarts without the underline fear of an evil wizard out for their blood. As days passed James, and by association Lily, urged me to speak to Dumbledore about Eryss. They said he could help and I knew I should tell him about the circumstances. But I was selfish, I wanted them for myself, even just for a little while. Plus there were rumors that there was a spy within the Order and I couldn't chance the news of Eryss being in my grasp get back to the Dark Lord.

No, I thought as I sat through another meeting where Dumbledore looked even older than normal, I wont let anyone take them from me. Before I could leave the Headmaster of Hogwarts stopped me, along with James and Lily. I could tell by the look in his eyes that I wasn't particularly going to like what he was about to say.

"James, Lily, I think you two should be informed," the older man spoke in a chilling voice. "There is a prophecy…" I snorted and I could see Lily roll her eyes, neither of us had put much into Division while we were in school. "It involves Harry."

The room suddenly dropped ten degrees and I knew that James eyes would have hardened into a narrowed glare but no one spoke. Just before I thought the silence would consume us, Lily spoke.

"I don't believe it," She held up her hand before anyone could comment. "I don't care what it says or who said it! I don't believe it, and because of that I wont…"

"Voldemort knows part of it already and I have no doubt he will go after your family regardless if you believe in it or not." Dumbledore said grimly and I could no long hold my tongue.

"You mean that monster is going to try to kill my GODSON!" I screamed, standing and blowing the kitchen chair I'd been sitting into pieces. I saw the answer in my old teachers eyes and I felt the cold tingles of fear creep up into my heart. "We have to protect them," I said softly to Albus, completely forgetting James and Lily in the room. "You have to make sure they're alright."

"Of course my boy," he replied in an almost grandfatherly tone which only served to annoy me. I didn't need a comforting pat on the head, I needed the wizard that was said to be the only one Voldemort feared.

"The Fidelius Charm," Lily supplied in a steady voice. I was impressed by her calm, though I knew her emotions were brewing under the surface. "We'll use that charm on our house until the threat is gone." She nodded to herself, not waiting for an affirmative answer from the men in the room.

I could see James nodding his head in agreement after a minute of thought. "Sirius will be our Secret Keeper."

I was ready to accept when Lily shook her head. "No."

I felt a moment of hurt at her lack of trust in me, until her eyes caught with mine. Her brilliant green eyes reminded me that I had something else to protect now, that I had something to keep hidden just like they did.

"Sirius will be the obvious choice, we can't pick him. The Death Eaters would immediately go after him." I gulped as she continued to speak, wishing I could do more, wishing I could protect _all _of my family. "We need someone else, James."

I felt my throat go dry and I couldn't stop my hands from fisting my pant legs. A horrible feeling of dread was wrapping itself around my body and I couldn't push it away. I was lost in a sea of despair until I finally heard James' voice calling my name in concern.

"You alright, mate?" He kept his hand on my shoulder and I'd never admit how much it grounded me. "Do you want to head out?"

I knew what he meant and for a moment I thought to take the chance of escape. A moment of hesitation, where I thought I could simply leave this horrible news behind and run to my girls who were waiting for me. "No, I'm alright. Did we figure it out?" Licking my lips nervously, I turned to make sure Dumbledore was busy talking with Lily. "I'll do it, James. I'll be the Secret Keeper. She'll understand, she wouldn't want me to turn my back on this."

I could see the slight softening of James' eyes and had a feeling that it was because I was acting more mature than I ever had. I had known for a long time that it was time to grow up but I never took the final step. But now I knew that I didn't really have a choice. My family, both Eryss, Lyra and the Potters were in danger and I'd be damned if I sat back and watched them get hurt.

"We know Sirius, really we do" James said with a small smile, his hand squeezing my shoulder. "Just like Lily would understand if the situation was reversed." I nodded, ready to take on anything to help. "But she also knows the stress and fear that would run through her mind everyday and we'd never want to put either of them through that, now would we."

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding, not in relief but resigned. Lily wouldn't budge once her mind was made up and I didn't want to be on the end of her temper, not when everything was at stake. Nodding again, I stood and excused myself. Quickly I wrote a note to Eryss that I wouldn't be returning for a few days and sent it off on one of the Orders owls.

It took a few hours to work out the kinks but after turning down Dumbledore's offer of being Secret Keeper the Potters finally made a decision.

"Peter," James said with a confidence that he somehow managed to conjure up. "We'll ask Peter. He's the least likely to be suspected." Lily frowned but agreed. We all headed for empty rooms to get an hour or two of sleep before heading to Godric's Hollow to place the charm. We told no one of the choice, least the spy in our ranks find out and turn in the poor man.

It took me a day to hunt Peter down and another for Dumbledore to get prepared. The Old man cast the charm and didn't have any idea that it'd be turned over to the rat Animagus as soon as he left. By the end of the twenty-fourth the Potters home was under the charm and we were all magically drained. With another short note to Eryss, I passed out on the Potter couch for a needed nights sleep.

It was hectic, to say the least, and somehow I became an unknown decoy for Peter. It wasn't until the Thirtieth of October that I managed to get back to the cottage Eryss and Lyra were hidden in. It was well passed midnight and I knew Nessa would already be in bed. So with all my Auror training I quickly entered the house. I was surprised when I caught sight of Eryss sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Ryssie?" I whispered and I was shocked when she jumped to her feet in fright. "Sorry," I muttered, stepping closer to her. "You alright? I've never seen you that out of it." I was concerned. Normally Eryss would already have me at wand point.

"I…" she began but quickly bit her lip in frustration. "I'm worried." I felt my tense shoulders relax and pulled her into my arms. I went to try and calm her fears but she pushed herself out of my grip. "You don't understand Sirius. I got a letter today."

My back straightened and I frowned. "From who?" Her hands shook as she plucked the white parchment from the table that I hadn't noticed earlier.

"I don't know," her voice trembled and I wanted to do anything to remove the tremor. "A raven brought it and just dropped it on the kitchen table. I checked it for any type of threat but it's just a normal letter. It came yesterday morning and I was going to wait for you but I worried someone might have found out where we were." Her eyes finally locked on mine again. "So I opened it, but I don't really…understand it. I think it's a hint or something. I mean I can't really comprehend anything right now, I…" Gulping, she handed me the short note and I took it but didn't let my eyes leave her yet. She looked so frail, even more so than when she'd first came to me. She was shaking and I could almost see that her mind was clouded in terror.

I let my free hand run around to the back of her neck. With a firm pull, her head was buried into my chest and my face in her hair. "Deep breaths Eryss," I said calmly as my fingers stroked the back of her head. It only took a few minutes before I felt her body loosen and I knew she was back to her steady self. "Come sit down."

I pulled her down onto the couch with me and tucked her body close to my side. Finally flipping the parchment open, I let my eyes rack over the words written. It was short, no more than a line or two and seemed to be talking about the weather. I had to read it over ten times before the ink on the page began to fade and morph into something entirely different.

_Mutt, you have a _rat_ in your mist who follows someone other than your precious Headmaster. Protect Eryss and Nessa, it was Regulus' last wish._

It wasn't signed and it took me a full minute for my brain to catch up with the words. "Peter," I said in disbelief. "Peter!" Jumping to my feet, I rushed out of the house, leaving a confused and slightly scared Eryss in my wake. I don't know why I believed the anonymous letter but I knew even if I didn't believe them, I wouldn't take the chance. The second I stepped outside of the wards I disappeared, only to show up in front to James' house.

I know I stumbled and even fell three times before I literally burst James' door down. A stunner hit the door frame beside my head by my startled friend. "Damnit Padfoot!" I could see the relief on his face mixed with a lingering adrenaline making his chest rise and fall rapidly. Lily had her hand to her chest as she tried to calm her own breathing.

Ignoring the two adults I ran up the stairs, taking the steps three at a time. Quickly collecting Harry, I nearly flew back down to the first floor. Only when I was back at the door did sound return to my ears.

"…Black! What are you doing? Give me my son!" Lily's face was pale and her voice seemed to rise as she got closer to me.

"Padfoot. What's going on?" James tried to remain neutral but I could tell he was struggling with it. It took me a second to realize I must have looked mad, or under the Imperius. Taking a few deep breaths but not loosening my hold on Harry, who was thankfully falling back to sleep after my rudely awaking him.

"We have to get out of here." I turned back to James and I know he could see the horror in my eyes. "Now. Peter is a traitor." The words slipped from my lips before I could stop them and somehow I knew them to be true.

James nor Lily questioned me just then, they both looked grim but nodded and quickly collected a few needed items. Within a half an hour of me reading the note I was back in front of my cottage with the Potters in tow.

Eryss didn't ask anything, simply took Lily and Harry into the bedroom and helped set the young child up in a bed. I showed James the note, both the original and the hidden, and I could see the gears turning in his head.

"It sounds like Snape." I didn't know how I missed it but it seemed to clear now that James and his family were safely locked within my own wards.

"I don't know why…" I started but shook the thought from my head. "I didn't think of that but he seemed to have helped Eryss escape. Plus even if it is a lie…I wasn't going to chance it."

"But you don't think it's a lie, do you?" I looked up and saw Lily, Eryss beside her laid a supporting hand on her arm. I shook my head no but had no reason for my answer besides basic instincts. "We trust you Sirius."

James nodded, his fingers digging into the parchment we held. "We would have been ambushed," he muttered and I couldn't help but shiver. Silence surrounded us and it was laced with the disbelief of our friends betrayal.

It was less than two hours later that James flinched as he felt his personalized wards fall around his house.

* * *

_**The End...  
**_


End file.
